Babies, Love and Other Stuff!
by Kind Kelly
Summary: Hermione Granger is in her 7th and final year. A unknown project has found it's way at Hogwarts, the 7th years must complete this project or fall! Hermione is elated about this project, that is until she is paired up with the enemy. There are twists and turns NO ONE EXPECTED! *THIRD GENRE-HUMOR!* Please read and review Rated M for a reason! OOC! Don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

BABIES, LOVE AND OTHER STUFF

BY: KIND KELLY

A/N- no one except Voldemort is dead. I love every Harry Potter character, well not everyone. I don't really like Snape and of course Voldemort, oh and I don't like Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and their stupid fat son. Ok, I take back what I said about liking every HP character, I like some HP characters. Anyways I am getting off topic. So let us continue with my author's note. This chapter isn't really a chapter because it is so short; instead it is like a little prologue; well let's call it a prologue. So review, tell me how you like it, what you don't like, what you want to see less of, basically give me some ideas and comments. I post a new chapter every Monday and if you don't see one, then it will be posted on Tuesday. See ya after the prologue.

"Welcome 7th years!" Hagrid bellowed. He continued, but whispered this part, "I have been instructed by the head master to take all the 7th years to a very top secret place". He straightened up and went back to his normal loud voice. "I will be right back 7th years; I must go speak to a friend of mine before we continue on with our "journey"." With that he was off, to where no one knew.

"Oh, I wonder where we are going." Hermione said squealing a little too loudly to Harry and Ron.

"Oh shut up the fuck muggle-bitch! Stop being so fucking happy about everything! God, what, did you eat Happy Jack for breakfast?

"What's your problem Malfoy, she wasn't even talking to you, she was talking us", Harry said stepping in.

"No it's fine Harry", Hermione said looking at Harry then toward Draco. Hermione laughed, "First of all, I would like to applaud you for the little word on play. The thing for breakfast he was referring to was a cereal called Apple Jacks."

"'Mione, are you okay?"

"Of course she is okay dumbass", Ginny said looking at Ron like he was an eighteen year old kid who didn't know how to spell the word ant.

"Gin, just because you skipped a grade doesn't mean you can keep calling me dumbass!" Ron said embarrassed and a little frustrated.

"Shut up, Weasel, I am trying to listen to Draco and Hermione's word fight!" Blaise said turning toward them.

"Asshole", Ron whispered to himself.

"Pussy", Ginny the only one that heard him said smirking. Ron shot her a glare and then turned toward Draco and Hermione, as if he suddenly realized they were still fighting.

"…We are not that special, either", Draco finished with one of his famous smirks.

"You know what lets end this once and for all. You're just upset because you no longer have Pansy on your four inch pediwacker! Oh and before I forget let me say this, good twist on my usually nickname -muggle-blood-. How long did it take to come up with that, I bet all summer. Huh?" Hermione said raising one of her eyebrows.

For the first time since he was born, Draco Malfoy said nothing. Matter of fact no one in the big group of 7th years said anything.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Hagrid asked as he appeared suddenly. Without waiting for anyone to answer, Hagrid started walking assuming everyone would follow him. Every 7th year snapped out of their trance and followed Hagrid up toward the castle, well almost every 7th year.

"Wow, Hermione what the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked astonished.

"I didn't know you had it in you, I mean I know you changed figure wise but- wow!" Harry said snapping out of _**his**_ trance.

"That was so….. FUCKING AWESOME!" Ginny exclaimed jumping up and down.

"By the way, 'Mione what is a pediwacker?", Ron asked curiously.

"Virgin", Ginny said quietly.

"I heard that!" Ron yelled turning red matching his hair color.

"It was meant for you to heard dumbass!" Ginny said turning to him.

"A pediwacker is a penis that is under four inches" Hermione replied hastily.

"I was just thinking. Ginny you called me a virgin, but aren't you one yourself?"

No one said anything, he looked around at each and every one of them and finally something clicked in his head. "OH GOD! Are you saying you're not a virgin, Ginny?"

"You said it not me.", Ginny replied coolly, walking toward the group of 7th years while strutting her hips a little.

"Hey, Ginny wait up! I am so telling mum!" Ron yelled after his younger sister.

Hermione and harry watched until the two siblings left their vision of sight.

Harry spoke first, "You okay Hermione?"

"Yes why?" she replied looking at him.

"Just asking"

"RONALD, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Harry and Hermione looked toward where the voice had come from and laughed.

"I better go check on them" Harry said shaking his head.

"I will be there in a minute!" Hermione yelled as Harry walked off toward the shouting.

…..

"You okay, dude?"

"Yes I am okay, Blaise why wouldn't I be?" Draco asked boiling inside.

"Because Hermione just embarrassed you in front of the whole 7th year, I mean like seriously man that shit was funny as hell!"

"BLASIE! You are not helping"

"Why should I help someone how said they were fine?"

"Shut up, just go okay?"

"Sure Draco, don't fall too far behind!" Blaise said trying to hold in another laugh.

"Ass!" Draco yelled to him as he walked off.

…

"THAT WAS WAY TOO MUCH!" they both yelled angrily.

A/N- And scene, I left you guys with a cliffhanger huh? You guys will probably see that in most of the chapters! Oh wait isn't "and scene" for drama? Oh well! Anyways what did yall think, love it , hate it or its okay! Tell me what I can fix! Also help yourself by helping me help you help me by helping you thinking you're helping me when actually I could hardly give two shits! But seriously I do care, so tell everything you hated loved and everything I should add or get rid of. Most of the characters are going to be OC, and for those you don't know what OC means, I will be nice ad save you the trouble of goggling it and tell you what it means. OC means out of character. Also I curse a lot and so therefore that's why there was a lot of cursing in this prologue! There will be a lot of cursing, so if you don't like it don't read it. Anyways it's getting late and I have school tomorrow so bye! Oh shit didn't do disclaimer, so here it is now.

DISCLAMIER (it was supposed to be at the top, but fuck it) I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters! Um…. I guess that's it. I am officially done! BYE! SEE YA NEXT WEEK!


	2. Chapter 2

Babies, Love, and Other Stuff

I officially love you guys! I just posted this like yesterday and I already have 5 followers, 3 favorites and 3 reviews! I would like to thank you all! I love you guys so much! Ok so to thank you to guys I am giving you a little preview of the next chapter! ENJOY! You guys deserve it.

"What?", Hermione asked puzzled.

"You did way too much!", Draco replied.

"Well, you did call me a bitch and you said I wasn't special!", Hermione said whining.

"You called my dick, small!", Draco argued.

"Ok, fine lets just say we both went a little too far" Hermione said trying to settle the argument.

"Ok"

"So lets sit and talk before we get separated because of our differences."

"So, babe is my um- you know is it small? I mean you have seen it before-", Draco stopped waiting for Hermione to answer him. Hermione knew he was waiting for her to answer, so she took her time. First she did a spell to make a blanket appear on the grass, her and Draco then sat down. After that she took a rubber band she had on her wrist and tied up her hair in a high ponytail. While doing so she looked over to Draco and smiled, just where she wanted him to be anxious and ready to break! PERFECT!

"Granger answer my fucking question!"

Well that is all people! Tune in next Monday or Tuesday to see what happens! Ha, lol this is like a TV show.


	3. Chapter 3

BABIES, LOVE AND OTHER STUFF

BY: KIND KELLY

**A/N- So, hey people. You guys are probably upset that I didn't update when I said I would, so to apologize I will be updating two chapters next week Monday. I am going through a really rough time right now so uh yeah, but don't give up on me guys! Actually Fan Fiction is the only real get-a-way from my crazy fucked up life; I just didn't have time to update. So without further or due the second chapter of babies, love and other stuff, you guys deserve it.**

"THAT WAS WAY TOO MUCH!" they both yelled angrily.

"What?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"You did and said way too much!" Draco replied.

"Well you did call e a bitch!"

"You said my dick was small!" Draco argued.

"Ok fine let's just say we both went a little too far" Hermione said trying to settle the argument.

"Ok"

"So, let's sit and talk before we get separated because of our differences."

"So babe is my dick really small? I mean you have seen it before so uh-" Draco stopped waiting for Hermione to answer him. Hermione knew he was waiting for her to speak so she took her time. First she did a spell to make a blanket appear, and then she pointed toward it, which made him sit down next to her. After that she took the rubber band she had on her wrist and tied it up in a high ponytail, while ding so she peeked over at Draco. She noticed that he was anxious and ready to break. PERFECT!

"Granger, answer my fucking question!" Draco said unable to take it anymore.

"Oh going back to last names are we now, ?"

Draco noticed Hermione's hurt and angry face. He hated that face and he hated it even more knowing he caused that face.

"Aw, baby I am sorry I mean we had sex before, well many times and I kind of wanted to know if I- you know pleased you."

Hermione smiled and looked up at him.

"Well, now I love that smile, and you know if you smile hard enough you can see you eyes twinkling.

"I never- you noticed?"

"Of course I noticed, I notice everything about you. The way you eat, smile, talk to Potter and Wesley, the way you talk when you're pissed and more. Hermione Granger I notice everything about you because I love you!" Draco said smiling at Hermione, he then moved toward her sealing the perfect speech with the perfect kiss.

Hermione pulled away after a few moments, she smiled and continued to say, "Baby, it's also a bit creepy."

"Oh shut up!" Draco said pushing her playfully.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy you pleased me and I love you too."

"Now come on Herms, let's catch up before they notice we are missing." He said getting up; he reached his hand out to help Hermione up.

"Ok-"

Draco interrupted her and said, "I mean they probably already noticed I **was gone**."

"Oh, I see that cocky attitude has returned!" Hermione said seriously. Even though they both knew she was playing.

"Come on!" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

…..

"I wonder where Hermione is" Ron asked anxiously.

She is getting gangbanged!" Ginny replied looking at him

"WHAT!" Ron yelled over everyone's voices.

"I was kidding Ronald, I was trying to make a statement about how you are way too concerned about her, and you know what Ron why don't you just hop off her dick for once. She isn't a fucking baby so therefore you can't treat her like one. You have to let her live. She isn't the same stuck-up bitch that you and Harry knew. She is the new and improved Hermione fucking Granger and frankly I am so happy for her." Ginny said finishing and turning around away from Ron.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?!" Hermione asked coming up behind them.

…..

"Hey Draco where were you?"

"Nowhere Pansy!" Draco replied irritated that he had to leave Hermione and come back here.

"Oh, well how did you know where to come?" She asked winking.

"Uh, Snape is my godfather!" He snapped even more irritated by her stupid questions.

"Oh right" she said nodding and turning around to talk to a new girl that was in their house.

"Well Mr. Malfoy what are we doing here?" Blaise asked as Pansy turned around.

"That- I don't know!"

…..

Ron, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, Hermione and the rest if the 7th years were waiting in a completely empty room.

"Welcome 7th years!" Dumbledore said appearing suddenly, along with Dumbledore food, chairs, and tables appeared too. It scared some kids while others moved to sit down.

"Please sit with your normal tables" Professor Snap said appearing along with the other teachers. Dumbledore turned and pulled out his wand and pointed it making the head table appear.

When everyone was settled, Dumbledore began, as I am sure Hagrid has told you that we are beginning a new project here at Hogwarts!"

"Sorry headmaster I didn't tell them that information" Hagrid replied

"That is fine Hagrid, I will just tell them. The Ministry has told us it is now a required subject among 7th years. The exciting class you guys will be taking is baby classes. The Ministry wants 7th years to take it because hopefully this class can teach you how to raise babies. Now that the explanation is finished please, let's eat!"

Three hours later

The tables were cleared and Dumbledore stood up, now without therefore or do lets announce the partners.

**A/N- Anyways what did yall think, love it; hate it or its okay! Tell everything you hated loved and everything I should add or get rid of. Anyways it's getting late and I have school tomorrow so bye! Oh not again, I forgot the disclaimer, so here it is now.**

**DISCLAMIER- I don't own Harry ****Potter**** or any of**** the characters! Um…. I guess that's it. Oh but, I do own this character that is coming up soon, she is based off of one of my friends, her name is Unique and she writes here on Fan-Fiction too. If you guys like Harry and Draco pairing check her out, I wi****ll give you guys more information in the next chapter. Ok so now I am officially done! BYE! SEE YA NEXT WEEK! Oh one more thing, I love you guys and remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Just wanted to let you guys know I put up some new polls for the story! I have been having writers block and I am pretty sure your opinions will help. Also I will be putting up another poll for the names of the babies, oh right before I put up the poll you guys will have to put in the reviews one girl name and one boy name for Hermione/Draco, Ginny/Blaise, Harry/Unique and Pansy/Ron. Then I will pick my favorites and you guys will decide and also I am putting up a poll about who should have what sex.

Love,

Kelly


	5. Chapter 5

BABIES, LOVE AND OTHER STUFF

BY: KIND KELLY

DISCLAMIER- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

A/N- Hey I finally remembered the disclaimer at the beginning of the story! Two cheers to me! I don't have much to say so uh, without further or due another chapter of babies, love and other stuff. FYI- the things in bolded and italicized is the sorting hat talking. Now you may continue!

"Okay as called please come up to the front." Hagrid bellowed. "Blaise Zabini!" Blaise stalked up and sat down on the stool. Dumbledore picked up the sorting hat and placed it on Blaise's head.

"Oh this is very easy, you are fond of this girl and she likes you too. I have the ideal match for you! GINEVERA WEASLEY!"

"NO WAY!" Ron roared standing up. The force had knocked down his chair making an earsplitting noise which echoed throughout the room causing everyone to turn their gaze on him.

"Ronald Weasley!"

"More like weasel!" someone barked most likely Draco or Blaise.

Snape overlooked them and continued, "For that outburst you will acquire one week of detention and your next!"

"But" Ron tried protesting.

"Two" Snape shrieked taking his seat.

"Profess-"

"Three!"

Some students snickered at Ron's stupidity.

"Can-"

"Four!" and it continued up to 20 weeks, Hermione stepped in and whispered to Ron what was going on, for that she got one week of detention too. Dumbledore interrupted then and talked Snape down to one day of detention for Hermione and 10 weeks for Ron.

"Before we were interrupted –Snape fired an intense look at Ron- I was"

Dumbledore interrupted Snape, "Ginny please go sit by Mr. Zabini." Everyone turned to Ron as if wondering if he was going to make a scene again, to everyone's dissatisfaction he just had his head on the table as if he was resting.

"Ronald Weasley, this isn't sleeping time, if you are sleepy maybe you should go to bed earlier! Please come up when you have decided to STOP sleeping!" Snape all but screamed. Ron sat down on the stool, but not before he got another glare form Snape.

"Looks, like you have been replaced in Snape's number #1 hate list." Harry joked looking over at Snape shooting Ron looks.

"PANSY PARKINSON!" The hat's sudden outburst interrupted her as well as muting her and the other students in the room.

"NO, FUCKING WAY!" Pansy screamed. It took a while, but they finally calmed Pansy down.

"Ok, the next person up is Draco Malfoy!" Hagrid said when everyone was calm and silent.

"Oh this is hard; maybe you should be paired with your secret love." The hat paused for a second before shouting the name that made Draco Malfoy smile, "HERMIONE GRANGER!"

The room became quiet and Hermione looked at Draco, they locked eyes for a second before Hermione heard Ron's voice. She then responded, "Why are you sorry Ron?"

"You have-"

"Ronald; it is an honor that she gets to be paired with Draco so don't say sorry!" Pansy replied looking at Ron.

"As much as I want to stay and hear you guys fight, I have to go and sit by my partner." Hermione said trying to sound angry and disappointed. Obviously it worked because Ron and Harry both shot her a sorry look before she left. As soon as Hermione got up from her seat, everyone directed their attention to her. While walking over to Draco's table she mustered up a frown hoping that it would convince everyone that she still hated him.

"HARRY POTTER!" Hagrid said as Hermione sat down. They shared a small smile before Hermione directed her attention toward her best-friend.

"UNIQUE PETERSON!" The sorting hat yelled finally deciding on Harry's partner.

"Congrats, Harry you got the new hot student, but the bad thing is she is a Slytherin." Ron said as soon as Harry sat down and before Unique made her way over to the tables.

"Ronald I will not have you put down one of my best-friend!"

"Okay, Pansy I don't care who your best-friend is, I can talk about anyone I want, this is my mouth"

"Well, you should shut up before you get punched in your stupid mouth!"

"You know what, I don't think the new girl is your best-friend, I heard she is really nice and-"

"Actually Ronald, me and Pansy ARE best-friends, we have know each other since we were younger and she is the one that convinced me to transfer here." Unique replied right behind Ron.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Peterson, nice to meet you please call me Ron" Ron said blushing.

"O, looks like someone is in love!" Pansy said directing her attention to Ron.

"Shut up Pansy!" Unique walked over and sat down next to Harry.

"Hello, I am Harry Potter"

"My name is Unique Peterson, nice to meet you Harry!" Unique replied cheerfully. They turned toward the front wanting for the next person to be called.

…..

"Okay, now that everyone is matched up let's go over some expectations and ground rules!" Snape replied roughly. "You will have an apartment on school grounds, but not in the building. You will have two bedrooms, one kitchen and a common room. One bedroom will be for you and your partner (there were some protesting and cheering) the bedroom will consist of one bed, one crib until the baby is old enough to sleep in a bed, but you may move the crib to the second bedroom, a dresser and anything else you want to put in your room. The rest of the rooms in the apartment will be decorated by you and your partner. You cannot and will NOT engage in any sexual activity.

"Now, please come up and get your keys and maps to your apartment. Dumbledore said stepping up to the front. As soon as Dumbledore finished speaking everyone got up to get their keys and maps and left with their partners in search of their apartments.

…

"I found it!" Girls and some guys yelled all over.

"I can't find ours!" Hermione said whining and giving. She sat down on the grass upset.

"Wait, Herms I think I see it!" Draco said not losing hope. Hermione got up and ran over to where Draco pointed.

"It is!" Hermione yelled back at him. "It had our name on it and everything!" Hermione continued squealing. "Hurry up babe or I'm locking you out!"

"Fine!" Draco yelled back speed walking to their apartment.

20 Minutes Later

"So, uh Draco-" Hermione said awkwardly, she had never lived with guy she really liked before. He interrupted her by plating his lips on hers, and from then on the night turned out to be great!

A/N- Anyways what did yall think, love it; hate it or its okay! Tell everything you hated loved and everything I should add. Question- Do you guys think that Ginny and Blaise should end up together? Oh and how about Pansy and Ron? Also do you guys like the new character -Unique- and should she go out with Harry?! Oh gosh my…. so many ideas flowing from my brain right now! I know one thing for certain and it's the end, an ending you guys would never ever expect! Ah, I am so excited! Anyways goodnight folks and good-morning peeps! One more thing, I love you guys and remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BABIES, LOVE AND OTHER STUFF

BY: KIND KELLY

DISCLAMIER- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

A/N- This chapter is going to be different, I am going to do it in different POVS and if I like it I might continue. Also the next chapter is going to the guys POVS. Any who lets continue with this chapter enjoy!

One Month Later

Everything had settled down, everyone knew where their apartments were and they also knew where their friends' houses were. Draco, Hermione and the rest of the students in the west are- which included Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Unique, Pansy, Harry and a few other students had parenting class first period. They decided (teachers) to set it up that way. First period- west, Second period- North, Third period- South, Fourth period- East, and so forth.

Hermione's POV

"Draco baby wake up!" I said trying to get Draco up for school.

"What?!" He asked still drowsy.

"Wake up and get your dick out of me!"

"Oh, hey babe!" He said somewhat awake. I shook him rapidly and he finally woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. I made sure that when he sat up him didn't remove the sheets covering up my naked body. We had sex last night, just like we did every other night for the last month. Living with Draco had prompted us to have way more sex than we usually did.

"Oh, baby could you get up and make me some breakfast?" Draco asked.

"I am not a maid, and I'm really tired, so make your own breakfast Draco"

"God, woman what the hell is up with you? Make me some breakfast like my other whores would. Don't you want me to stay with you?"

"No, Draco what is up with you. I am not a whore and if you don't want to go out anymore just say so!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. I got up and put on my robe, trying to ignore him and get ready for school.

"Oh shit!" I heard him say behind me. "Wait Hermione, I didn't mean that!"

Ginny POV

"So your brother really hates me huh?"

"Yup!" I said putting on my school robe.

"So, it would totally kill him if we started going out right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked trying to sound clueless.

"Ginny, will you go out with me?!"

"Are, you only doing this to bother my brother?"I asked sadness dripping from my voice. I hope he didn't notice and I smiled to cover it up.

"Yeah why" He replied all too quickly for my comfort.

"Nothing! Anyways hurry up classes start in a few moments."

Quick Author's Note- Part of Pansy's POV is in Diary form.

Pansy POV

"Ronald! Hurry the fuck up, classes start soon and I am not about to be late because of you!"

"Shut up Pansy, I never knew you cared about school. Go ahead of me Pansy!" Ronald replied in a girly sarcastic voice.

"You know damn well I can't go to class without you. If you had heard the rule book like I asked you to then you would have known about all the requirements! Now hurry up!"

"There you go again acting like you care about school; honestly I could have mistaken you for Hermione." Ron said coming out of our room.

"Excuse me! Don't you dare compare me with that bushy headed bitch, ok Ronald?"

"Well excuse me Pansy, but Hermione if you haven't noticed has changed. She isn't the girl you used to know and hate, she has changed a lot! She now has carves and that hair of yours has become tamer, so calm down maybe I am complimenting you."

"Shut up Ronald and your tie isn't fixed right!" I reach for his neck and he jumps.

"Easy Ron, I am not going to kill you, well if I was I would have done it already!"

"Oh right that makes me feel more secure, yeah did you just call me Ron?!"

"No, of course not!" I reply while fixing his tie.

"Thanks Pansy!" When I look into his eyes I notice something and before I know what I am doing I lock lips with his.

Unique POV

"Harry!" I yelled from the room we shared. I could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Yes?!" Harry asked popping his head in.

"I'm sick, come take care of me!"

"Uh, we have school you know right!" Harry asked as soon as he noticed me still in bed.

"Yeah, but….. Come on stay with me, fuck school!"

"You really are a Slytherin aren't you?" he replied smiling.

"Yes, so are you going to stay with me or not?!" Harry frowns and looks at me then he smiles and looks outside and frowns. I could tell he was weighing his options.

"Well?!" I asked getting annoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: which ever chapter I am on right now, sorry I lost count!

Authors note y'all! Well a sex scene is coming up! Remember how i told you that the next chapter would be the guys POV, well I forgot until I re-read my last chapter, I will write in the guys POV next chapter. Also sorry it tool so long updating! Tell me what you guys wanna see. Obviously it is going to be Hermione and Draco but later on the sex will be other people too, while I was writing the sex scene I put some things in there that are not accurate. It was on purpose so don't complain guys! Just warning you, but anyways onward we shall go!

"Ginny, can you please come with me to the bathroom... please?" Hermione asked once they arrived at the agency.

"Yeah, sure just let me tell Blaise where I am going!" Ginny replied. Ginny turned and spoke again, "don't you want to tell Dr-"

"Nope!" Hermione said quickly. Ginny shot her a knowing look.

...  
Bathroom

"You going to the bathroom?" Ginny asked as they walked in. She went over to one of the sinks to fix her hair.

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you about something!" Hermione said hesitantly.

"HERMIONE GRANGER, what have you done?!" Ginny replied suddenly serious. Ginny looked at Hermione in the mirror.

"Nothing! It's just-" Hermione ran to one of the stalls and puked,

Ginny waited till Hermione was done and out of the stall before jumping in her, "Hermione are you pregnant!"

"I don't know!" Hermione said breaking down into tears. Ginny moved over to Hermione and let her cry on her shoulder.

"It's okay, we don't even know if it is true yet!"

"Come on Gin, don't be so STUPID! Me and Ginny had sex, unprotected and now like weeks later I am puking!" Ginny backed away from Hermione hurt and a little bit angered by her choice of words. Hermione noticed the hurt look in her eyes.

"Oh, I am so sorry honey I didn't mean to, I don't know what's up with me!" Hermione said crying again.

"Look at me!" Ginny replied forgiving her. Hermione looked straight into Ginny's eyes. "If you are pregnant YOU WILL MAKE IT! If you decide to give it up, I am there! If you keep it, I will support you! Remember everyone will still love you.

...  
Baby Room

"Hey have you seen Hermione?" Draco asked Blaise quietly.

Blaise looked around before responding. "Nope, but Ginny left like a few moments ago maybe your girlfriend went with her, I notice you guys are fighting!" Blaise said smirking.

"We'll work it out soon!"

Blaise stepped closer to Draco and muttered into his ear, "Maybe you won't and I will finally get her!"

Smelling the alcohol on Blaise's breath Draco looked at him and said, "Blaise have you been drinking? Is it because of the little red head?"

"No!" Blaise said, pushing Draco a little.

Draco not wanting to disappoint Hermione and start a fight tried walking away, but what Blaise said stopped him in his tracks.

"Who are you fucking, Draco?!" Pansy asked suddenly appearing next to the two boys.

"What?" Draco asked afraid she had heard Blaise.

"Well let me tell you who he is fucking!" Blaise said obviously drunk.

"Shut up Blaise!"

"HERMIONE FREAKING GRANGER!" Blaise yelled loud enough to hear. The students and teacher turned to them.

"And not only is he fucking Granger, but he is dating her! He loves her!" Blaise said equally as loud, so everyone could hear.

"Is it true?" Pansy asked tears in her eyes.

"Don't you get it Pansy, he doesn't like you at all he likes that botch Hermione!"

"Don't call her that, and don't you forget your dating her best-friend!"

"Your right, I think Ginny told you and everyone that I like her!"

"What's going on, Gin?" Hermione asked. She and Ginny had just returned from the bathroom and heard Draco and Blaise arguing. They came just in time to hear Blaise reveal to everyone Hermione and Draco's big secret, now it looks like he is about to reveal another one.

"Oh, funny she didn't tell you?" Blaise asked Draco. I am surprised, are you sure he didn't tell Hermione and- well it doesn't matter now, the truth is I don't like Ginny, I just did this to piss off Ron!" Blaise finished laughing foolishly. At that moment Ginny ran out crying and Hermione being a good friend ran after her, making them both miss what happens next.

"LIES!" Everyone turned toward the voice. "The whole thing is a lie, well except the Hermione and Draco part, Blaise likes Ginny, but he is too afraid to tell her. I would say he is acting just like Draco well that is before Blaise and Ginny put the truth spell on Hermione and Draco making them admit their feelings and fall in love.

A/N- SUP! Did you guys like it? Any who I am done for the day but I would like to apologize for not updating for a while I am sorry! With school and everything, my life has become so busy, but I will promise to continue! Well I have homework so bye!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Sup! I kind of wanted you guys to squirm so more because of the little cliffy and I also wanted you to know what the mystery person meant, therefore I have decided to make this chapter about how Draco and Hermione got together if I don't cover anything in one chapter I will do it in the next chapters. Bye! I will let you guys get to the story! See you after.

*About one year ago*

"Shit!" Hermione cursed under her breath, bending down to retrieve the books she dropped a few moments ago.

"Need help?" A voice asked suddenly appearing next to her.

Hermione looked up and frowned, "Draco, why have you been so nice all of a sudden?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Your so cute when you look so puzzled" Draco said moving toward her face.

Hermione moved away and looked up at him. She stared memorized by his beautiful eyes.

"HERMS!" Ginny yelled from their house door where Hermione and Draco were close by.

"Coming!" Hermione yelled back breaking eye contact from Draco an picking her books up. Once gathered Hermione moved very quickly away from Draco.

Common Room: Quietest Corner:  
Ginny & Hermione

"I see you and Draco were talking!" Ginny said giggly.

"It was nothing... really!" Hermione said looking away.

"Oh my fucking gosh!"

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked puzzled by Ginny's outburst.

"Nothing, I'll be right back!" Hermione watched as Ginny moved out of her view.

Returning a few moments later with something behind her back, Ginny looked at Hermione smiling.

"Why the hell are you smiling like that?" Ginny continued smiling, but in one quick move pulled her wand out from her back and pointed it at Hermione muttering a quick spell. For a moment Hermione sat there frozen, but soon enough Hermione came around.

"Hermione listen to me very carefully!" Ginny said putting her wand down. Hermione was busy shaking out her hair that was once in a high ponytail.

Ginny took Hermione's hands and lead her out the door, "I know you will thank me later."

Ginny noticed Hermione's puzzled face and explained further, "Blaise and I saw that you and Draco liked each other, but was too afraid to admit it, so we found a truth spell and put it on you guys!"

"That's why Draco was acting so weird?"

"Yes, exactly! Now get out and get your man! He is with Blaise in their common room."

"How will I get in?!"

"Knock eight times, like your spelling out your name and Blaise will open the door for you, okay?"

"Yeah... aw, thanks Gin, you're like my fairy godmother!"

"Oh right, stay right here!" Ginny ran off into their common room missing the shadow that move quickly away from the two girls.

Ginny came back, wand in hand.

"Oh, not again."

"Don't worry Herm, this is to help you!"

"Ok whatever, fine! Do whatever you have to" Hermione closed her eyes still a little afraid. She felt something hit her skin and then felt a cold breeze brush on her skin. Hermione quickly opened her eyes and was startled when she saw a mirror in Ginny's place.

"Look at yourself, woman!" The mirror spoke suddenly.

"Ginny, is that you?" Hermione asked startled.

"Yes, now look in the mirror see how beautiful you look!"

Hermione finally fully looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. She looked beautiful with her brown hair pin straightened and as for her dress she had on a strapless light blue dress that had a corset top with shiny Tulle beads on it and a proofed out part on the lower half. Hermione lifted up her dress and saw black strapped-up heels on her feet.

"If you weren't a mirror I would hug you right now!" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare cry, you will mess up your makeup! Now go, hurry!"

Hermione walked slowly toward the Slytherin house -pretty nervous- and knocked eight times.

He opened the door and smiled before saying, "Wow you look really amazing Hermione!"

"Thanks!" Hermione said the nervousness slipping away.

A/N- I am really excited to continue with the babies, so I am going to hold off on back-shadowing for the next couple chapters. I know I promised, but trust me after the week chapters (you will get it later) I will make one last chapter, and this will be about their date and _**special**_ night. After that the story will continue normally. Oh right there will be a surprise next chapter. Any-who review, follow and favorite it. Bye LOVE you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 I think!

Authors note- Chapter 9, tell me what you guys think! See you after, also I do not own HP! Sorry I haven't done the disclaimer in awhile. Anyway on with the story! ? ﾟﾘﾄ?

Harry P.O.V

"Unique? What are you talking about?"

" Huh?" Unique asked.

"You just said-"

"Everyone calm down and stop talking!" Snape snapped. He turned to Draco and Blaise with a disgusted look. Directing his attention toward Draco, he said, "Please proceed to getting Mr. Zabini un-drunk, call the little red head and your little 'girlfriend'.

He watched as Draco and Blaise left and turned to the rest of the 7th years. Now everyone else line up outside the door and wait till you are called then you go in and do what the people say!" Snape finished with a glare and walked off.

I turned my attention to Unique and frowned, "Do you mind explaining what the hell that outburst was?"

"Just drop it okay, Harry. I can't explain it and I apologize for embarrassing you." Unique said with tears at the brink of her eyes.

"Unique, you didn't embarrass me, so don't apologize, and I am sorry for bringing it up, I won't" I said -melting- as our name was called.

Draco's P.O.V

"Blaise, come on!" I said as a dragged him along the floor.

"I am so sorry Drakes for-for, I- uh I really did-didn't mean to uh, um-"

"It's okay Blaise" I interrupted him. "Let's just find the girls and apologize for being a jackasses."

"I like, Ginny you know that right?!"

"Really! I like you too Blaise!" Ginny's voice said coming from behind us. I turned around and saw that Ginny and Hermione were behind us holding hands. _Females_! Ginny let go of Hermione's hand and ran toward Blaise. I let go of Blaise and watched as him and Ginny embraced before directing my attention to my girlfriend.

She smiled and nodded at me, "you finally admit your a jackass huh?"

"You heard that?"

"Yup, I heard everything, even you confessing your love to me... On your knees!" She said giggling.

I nodded catching her drift, before getting on my knees like she requested. "Hermione Granger," I stopped motioning for her to give me her hands. She walked over to me still giggling and put her hand in mine. I continued, "Hermione Granger, you are the love of

my life, and some day I may want to marry you."

"I accept Mr.-" she was cut off by a loud bang, making us both turn toward Blaise and Ginny. Hermione started laughing while Blaise and Ginny looked puzzled. I on the other hand just smiled; I smiled because I was finally happy.

Ron's P.O.V

"We have to talk about it!"

"We don't HAVE TO, you want to, there is a big difference!" Pansy said moving away from me.

I rolled my eyes before saying 'you kissed me' loudly.

"Yes, Ronald just say it louder would you!" Pansy said sarcastically while looking to see if anyone had heard me.

"Can we talk, please?!" I pleaded.

"When we get home okay!" Pansy said trying to get me off her back.

Neville P.O.V

"Are you excited to be getting the baby?" I asked Luna as our name was called.

"Yes, of course! I hope the baby looks like you" Luna said kissing me.

We walked up to the front desk in the room where a lady was sitting.

"Name!" She asked.

"Neville Long-bottom and Luna Love-good." I said smiling at my new girlfriend. I was still astonished at how I got this beautiful girl.

The lady looked around the room then looked at the paper on her desk before continuing, "You get one kid, girl or boy your pick"

"Girl!" Luna and I said at the same time.

"Okay" she said rolling her eyes at our happiness. She reached under her desk and pulled out a real looking baby and handed it to us. "Your teacher will explain more once you get to school"

We exited and watched as Ginny and Blaise entered.

Blaise P.O.V

"THREE KIDS!" Ginny exclaimed. "Nope, NO, No freaking way! I will not raise three kids... At the same time!"

"I'm sorry Miss, but the paper says you could have three or more kids when you grow up, so we are preparing you for that" the lady said calmly.

I could tell Ginny was getting annoyed by the lady and was about to say something rude so I cut her off and said, "Come on let's just take the kids and go"

"BLAISE!" Ginny said whining.

"GINNY!" I said using the same voice as hers.

She smiled and hit me before saying, "fine, but I want two boys and a girl!"

"I'm fine with that." The lady then handed us our triplets.

...  
Elsewhere

"It's working perfectly!" Master said turning away from the window.

"So what do you think will happen by the end of the project?" I asked looking at him.

"Hopefully everyone will be madly in love! The project already has some love in the air"

"Oh yes, I see that sir. Um Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger. Miss. Love-good and Mr. Long-bottom. Mr. Zabini and Miss. Weasley, and even Mr. Weasley and Miss. Pansy. As I can see here the only problem is Mr. Harry Potter and Miss. Unique."

"You can figure something out, to make them all fall in love right?" Master asked before directing his attention toward the window where he could see all the 7 years.

"Yes, yes sir I won't disappoint you!"

Below is the babies, their features, and names. Also who their parents are:

Draco & Hermione  
Twins- Girl and Boy

Appearance

Boy- Brown curly hair with blond highlights, grey eyes. Brown eyebrows, tan skin with light red lips.

Girl- Blond curly hair with brown highlights, grey eyes. Blond eyebrows, tan skin with light red lips.

Aubree (Bree for short) Nicole Malfoy and Brayden (Brad for short) Crux Malfoy

Blaise & Ginny  
Triplets- Two boys & One girl

Appearance

Boy- Light straight red hair, light tan skin. Brown eyebrows and brown eyes with pale lips.

Boy- Light straight red hair, light tan skin. Brown eyebrows and brown eyes with pale lips.

Girl- Light curly red hair, light tan skin. Red eyebrows, freckles, brown eyes with pale lips.

Alessandra (Alice for short) Emily Zabini, Jordan Enzo Zabini a.k.a little Zabini and Blaise Junior Zabini a.k.a BJ.

Harry & Unique  
One kid- Boy

Appearance

Boy- Black super curly hair with light brown highlights, dark almost black eyes. Black kind of busy eyebrows, fair skin with dark red lips.

Marcus (Mark for short) James Potter.

Ron & Pansy  
One kid- Boy

Appearance

Boy- Really dark red straight hair with blond highlights, light brown eyes. Red eyebrows, pale skin with light brown lips.

Andrew (Drew for short) Jackson Weasley.

Luna & Neville  
One kid- Girl

Appearance

Girl- Curly blond hair with brown highlights, sea green eyes with freckles. Blond eyebrows, light tan skin with pale lips.

Lillian (Lily for short) Luna Long-bottom

Authors note- So Luna and Neville being added was the big surprise, I didn't realize I needed them until now, but anyway I hope you guys liked that surprise. Heads up, they are going to be going on a one week vacation so they can learn to take care of the babies. I just wanted to inform you guys because I wouldn't be explaining why and how they got on the week vacation, because I wanted to get to the baby stuff as fast as I could. So anyways the next few chapters are going to be about them on their vacation. Stay tuned and remember I love you guys! Wait one more thing special thanks to Dramione4life and shaymars for giving me baby names. I am going to be dedicating my next two chapters to them! Thanks Guys! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10(maybe): Draco and Hermione

Dedicated to Dramione4life!

Don't worry shaymars I haven't forgotten about you, your next chapter. Thanks again Dramione4life, I also love your name!

Authors note- Okay just so you guys know the babies are aging by days. So like every 8 days they age a year. I did this because- well actually the 'teachers' did this so that the parents could experience the babies growing up each year. By the ending the project, which is going to be in eight months the kid are going to be thirty years old. I wanted to clear some stuff up before I continue, the teachers have supplied the kids with the things necessary to take care of the babies, toddlers, preteens, teens and adults they have. So like use your imagination, that's the key to a happy life. Like I said the next chapters are going to be about the couples on the week vacation. Ok that's it, on with the story.

Hermione and Draco: Sunday 4:00 am.

"Are you serious!" Hermione shrieked waking up once again by the twins cries. Hermione looked over next to her and saw that her boyfriend was still sleeping. "How, is that even possible!" She said hopping out of their bed making her way to the twin's room.

Once in she turned the light on and walked over to their cribs. Her and Draco had worked really hard to finish the room, making sure the twin's could sleep there by the night.

Hermione stood by the cribs and smiled down at her babies. They looked like Draco the most.

"Need help?"

Hermione turned around and smiled at him. "When I left a few moments ago you were asleep."

"Yes, but I woke up for some reason and when I noticed you weren't there in the bed I came to find you," Draco paused before continuing, "come back to bed"

Hermione shook her head and motioned for Draco to come next to her. He slowly made his way over to her and looked down at his kids. "They are beautiful!"

"That's because they look like you Draco!" Hermione said directing her attention to him.

"They look like both of us"Draco whispered in her ear before moving to kiss her on the lips.

Hermione pulled away and said "you know since they aren't crying now, why don't we go to bed and you can make me cry.

"I think I can make that-" Draco stopped interrupted by the babies crying once again.

"Well there is always Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday." Draco said winking before leaving the babies room.

"Wait, Draco were are you going I need help me?!" Hermione said seeing him leave the room.

"Your supermom, you don't need my help!" He called out from somewhere close.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment before turning her attention to the crying babies. "How am I going to do this?" She muttered to herself. She thought for a second before picking up Brayden and moving him to one of her hips before doing the same with Aubree. She rocked them both until they stopped crying. She put Aubree down in her crib and walked over to the changing table with Brayden.

Aubree stayed quiet while she changed Brayden and even stayed quiet when Hermione proceeded to feed and rock him. Once Hermione was done and Brayden was asleep she took him over to his crib, placing him carefully in his crib making extra sure she didn't wake him.

"Hey Aubree, your turn" Hermione said lifting her daughter out of her crib. Hermione only managed to change Aubree before Aubree fell asleep in Hermione's arms. Hermione gloried over her daughter in her arms before returning Aubree to her crib, also making sure not to wake her. Hermione glanced at her children before moving to turn off the light and leave.

The smell of bacon, eggs, toast and god knows what else filled Hermione's senses. Floating toward the smell she found Draco in front of a stove frying some bacon strips.

"Need help?" Hermione said using the same line he did earlier.

"Yeah, could you pour the orange juice?" Draco said not turning to look at her.

As Draco put the bacon strips, toast and eggs in two different plates for each of them, Hermione poured them both orange juice. Hermione walked down to the common room and waited as Draco joined her. Selecting the floor as the place to sit, Draco put the food on the floor and sat next to Hermione.

Silence filled the air as they ate. Only coming up to breath. Once done Draco gathered their plates and put them in the sink he waved his wand over the sink making the dishes wash, dry and put themselves up.

He made his way back to his beautiful girlfriend. He found her with the tv on with the remote in her hands looking for a movie to watch.

"Please not a chick flick" Draco said.

"No I'm looking for an action movie." Hermione said with a determined look on her face.

Draco said and put his arms around her. Hermione managed to find a good looking movie and she and Draco settled down to watch it. They were enjoying themselves... That is until the twins started crying.

Authors note- So how did you guys like it? Ok, well thats it! Bye! I'm going to go eat some cereal! ? ﾟﾘﾊ I love you guys!? ﾟﾘﾍ? ?￢ﾝﾤ? ﾟﾒﾙ?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ginny and Blaise

Dedicated to shaymars

Authors note- So um I don't really have anything to say, so on with the story!

Ginny and Blaise: Sunday 2:48 pm

"BLAISE!"

"Yes, Gin?" Blaise yelled from in their bedroom.

"Hurry up, please we are going to be late!"

"Oh come on Ginny, we have to get three kids -babies, mind you- ready. I think they will understand!" Blaise said exiting their room and heading to the common room were Ginny and the babies where.

"Well the babies and I have been ready for like 30 minutes now. We have just been waiting for you" Ginny said standing up.

"I think your exaggerating, but it doesn't matter, I'm ready now." Blaise said walking over to the play pen where the babies were.

"So uh how are we going to do this?" Ginny asked coming to stan next to him.

"Maybe have, um... carry them. I have no freaking idea." Blaise said shaking his head.

"Well, lets try a few ideas." Ginny said picking up one of her sons. After a few tries and fails Blaise and Ginny finally figured something out. Blaise and Ginny conjured up a two seat stroller setting Jordan and Blaise (the baby) in there. Blaise pushed the stroller while Ginny held Alessandra. Leaving their apartment at 3:00 -obviously late- Ginny, Blaise, and the triplets headed toward the Diagon Alley to meet all their friends and their children.

Diagon Alley: 3:15 pm

"Hey guys!" Ginny called as soon as they spotted their crew.

"Let's go!" Hermione said hugging Ginny.

"Where?" Blaise asked puzzled.

"To this stupid new shop Hermione found." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure you guys will LOVE it!" Ginny said switching Alessandra to her other hip.

"Oh Ginny need help?" Unique asked clearly not as tired as Ginny and Hermione, since she only had to take care of one kid who was currently in a stroller.

"Yeah Gin, we can add another seat to the stroller so that way you won't have to carry around Alessandra." Harry said with his wand already out.

"Or... you can add another seat to YOUR stroller." Ron said proud that he thought of the idea. Everyone looked at him as if he was slow.

"Can I hit him?" Pansy asked too cheerful.

"No, Pansy I think it's best if we just explain it to him." Unique said smiling.

"I'm NOT doing it!" The three guys called.

"Me neither!" Pansy and Unique said laughing.

"I'm out!" Hermione yelled cracking a smile.

"I loathe you all!" Ginny said before she turned toward Ron. "Ok, Ronald we can't add another seat to the stroller because then we wouldn't be able to walk anywhere, you know since the Diagon Alley is always packed. If we went somewhere else maybe we could have a three seat stroller, but here no." Ginny finished slowly.

"Oh!" Ron said nodding his head.

"Well now that the explanation is over, lets just add another seat to Harry and Unique's stroller and go." Hermione said obviously antsy.

New store- Hugged

"Ok, Ginny, Unique and Pansy lets find some cute outfits!" Hermione said happily.

"Um, is it okay if we leave the kids with you guys?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"We won't be that long, we promise!" Unique said, hoping that would convince the guys to keep the babies. The guys nodded and with that the girls disappeared in the huge store.

Two hours later...

"Where are they?!" Ron asked tiredly.

"I knew we should have said no!" Draco said rubbing his head.

"I found them." Blaise said spotting the girls.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said bubbly.

"Where have you been?!" Draco asked quite upset.

"Look who we found!" Ginny said ignoring Draco's question and also unaware of the guys anger.

"Hey guys!" Luna said walking up to the guys with Nevile trailing behind her with Lillian on his hip.

"Well we are off again!" Unique said giving her many bags to Harry. The others did the same before grabbing Luna's hand and once again disappearing in the shop.

"NOOOOO!" Harry said sitting down once again.

"What's going on guys?" Neville asked obviously new to this.

"Sit down my friend, it's going to be awhile!" Harry said pointing to an empty chair next to him.

Authors note- well Ginny and Blaise's scene wasn't very long so I'm going to write another chapter with them fully. That's it so uh bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Luna and Neville

Luna and Neville: Monday 5:00 pm

"How do you like this dress?" Luna asked twirling around in a high-low light pink dress that she bought yesterday.

"I like it, the dress hugs your curves in the right way." Neville said absentmindedly while rocking his daughter.

"You okay?" Luna asked strutting over to where Neville was. "Here I'll take the baby." She said holding out her hands out to take Lillian.

"Are you sure you don't want to try on more outfits? I can hold Lillian while you do." Neville asked kissing Luna lightly on her lips.

Luna deepened the kiss before pulling away. "Well I was thinking maybe we can go out, you know as a family!"

"Okay, lets go!" Neville said standing up with Lillian on his hip.

"No not like this of course. I need to bath, change into a more suitable outfit, change and dress the baby and then we can go." Luna said jumping up.

"We are just going to a diner, babe." Neville called out smiling to his happy girlfriend. "Your mommy is a bit crazy." Neville said looking at his baby girl.

"Neville!" Luna called out from their bedroom. "Could you get the baby's things ready, while I go shower?"

"Yeah sure!" Neville called back.

About 20 minutes later

"Hey, babe I can take Lillian now" Luna said stepping into their common room with only a towel on her body.

"Okay, I'll go shower now." Neville said handing over their kid.

They both headed to their room, but to do different things. Luna to get dressed and Neville to get his stuff ready for a quick shower.

"What to wear, what TO wear?" Luna muttered to herself and to her daughter who was still in her arms. "Do you think we should match baby?" Her daughter just looked up at her. "Yeah, I would like that too."

Luna finished getting dressed as Neville stepped out of the shower with the towel around his waist.

"Like?" Luna asked once again twirling. She was dressed in a white high-low skirt with a white shirt tucked in. On her feet were bright green heels. She looked beautiful with her long blond hair in a high ponytail.

Neville nodded and smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. Luna took that as a yes and made her way over to their bed. She carefully laid Lillian on the bed before taking her wand out. Neville watched as Luna swished her wand over their baby and he smiled as he realized that she was matching with their baby. While everything except the heels, the baby girl was wearing green socks.

"Oh that's so cute!" Neville said laughing. With the towel still on Neville walked over to the dresser to get his wand. With a quick wave of his wand Neville was dressed.

"Ready?" Luna asked looking up at him.

"Yup" Neville replied picking up the baby bag before grabbing his girlfriend's hand, they exited their room then made their way out the door.

"Going somewhere?"

"Oh gosh Hannah you scared me!" Neville said turning toward the voice.

"Oh well sorry" Hannah said stepping closer to Neville. Everyone knew Hannah had a HUGE crush on Neville, everyone except him.

"Well we got to be going." Luna said leaning in toward Neville.

"To the Great Hall? I'll walk with you guys!" Hannah said stepping closer to the couple.

"No, we're going out!" Luna said firmly.

"Wait why would we be going to the Great Hall?" Neville asked curious.

"Because, the Head-Master sent an owl to every 7th year telling them to report to the Great Hall. You must not have gotten it." Hannah said happily.

"Well come on silly, we're going to be late." With that Hannah suddenly took hold of Neville's hand and dragged him down the hall toward the Great Hall. Luna stood there alone with a angry look in her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Unique and Harry

Unique and Harry: Tuesday 6:00 am

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head." Unique said softly into Harry's ear.

Harry woke up with Unique straddling him.

"I just put the baby back to sleep again."

"Unique, what's up?" Harry said groggily.

"Wake up baby!" Unique said leaning down to kiss him. She pressed her body against his while deepening the kiss.

Harry pulled away and pushed her off him.

"What is up with you?" Unique asked angry at his rejection.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Harry replied astonished.

"Look, I like you and I'm giving you what you want so you can like me too." Unique whispered looking done at the light blue sheets she was currently sitting on.

"Unique" Harry said lifting her chin up so she was able to look him in the eyes. "I like you already so you don't have to have sex with me! Even if I didn't like you, you should make a guy like you just because you fucked him!"

Unique shrugged her shoulders and smiled a little.

"And if you would be my girlfriend, we should wait to have sex. Um are you, you know a virgin?"

Unique blushed and nodded.

"Good, because I am too!" Harry said before kissing Unique.

Unique pulled away astonished. What? Really! The 'boy who lived' is a virgin? You don't have hoes on your dick?"

Harry laughed at Unique's astonishment and comment. "I didn't really have a lot of girlfriends and that's the only way I would have sex with someone, so I never really had anyone to have sex with."

"Anyway" Unique said crawling under the sheets. "What do you think of the new girl?"

"The Gryffindor?" Harry replied pretending not to know who the girl was. And for good reasons too, because his new girlfriend would become jealous.

"HARRY!" Unique yelled frustrated.

"Huh?" Harry asked puzzled because he wasn't listening.

"Your thinking about her!" Unique accused.

"Well... just a tiny bit. But not in that way!" Harry said quickly.

"Oh come on Harry, you aren't thinking about her medium cut brown hair or her pretty brown eyes, lets see how about her tiny cute nose or her kissable lips? How about her perfect tits and nice ass? Maybe it's all her curves and her brown skin, you know the way how she's not too dark, but not too light either?

"Wow you noticed a lot about her!" Harry said laughing.

"Ok first of all, who won't I mean they personally introduced her in frint of everyone in the Great Hall -because of her stupid rich father- and second of all I heard all the guys talking about her." Unique said defensively.

"Everyone loves her and I feel the urge to do the same, is that weird?" Harry asked leaning back into his pillow.

"No as long as you don't get too close!" Unique said leaning back too, cuddling with Harry. She felt right in his arms and soon she was fast asleep.

Authors note- yup I added another person, well actually I added two more people, it's a guy. I'm going to introduce him in the next chapter, he is going to be paired with Kelly (the new character). She's the type of girl everyone loves. She is in Gryffindor for a reason. Kelly and her partner are going to be the next couple up. Goodbye for now my friends! ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ?￢ﾘﾺ ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Kelly and Aljae

Kelly and Aljae: Tuesday 9:00 pm

Authors note- some background info Aljae and Kelly are both pure-blood's. Aljae was home-schooled and the only reason he came to Hogwarts is because his parents died. Kelly's father home-schooled her because he was super overprotective because her mother died two years ago, he finally let her go to Hogwarts because he didn't want Aljae to be by himself and because she begged and pleaded.

"So how cool is this Aljae?!" Kelly exclaimed with their new baby in her hands.

"Hey it's cool, I guess" Aljae said rocking his other daughter.

"Come on let's put down the babies down in their play pen." Kelly said noticing his mood.

Kelly walked from their bedroom to their common room, Aljae reluctantly followed his best-friend.

Kelly set down her daughter and sat down waiting while Aljae did the same. Sitting down on the couch next to her Aljae frowned. "Why do you want to talk?"

"Because I know how it feels to lose a parent. It sucks! Me and my father wouldn't talk about her until I had that huge breakdown. Don't do what me and my dad did, it just made it hurt more." Kelly explained with a sad expression in her face.

"I-I just don't know how and who to talk to." Aljae replied tears in his eyes.

Kelly pulled him in for a long hug before releasing him, "I am quite offended!" She said wiping away his tears. "You have me to talk to!"

"I don't want you to think about your mother again and get depressed." Aljae said smiling at her.

"We're best-friends I don't care what your problem is you come talk to me!" Kelly scolded.

Aljae nodded and smiled, happy he had Kelly as a best-friend.

"Oh, I know what will make you happy!" Kelly exclaimed happily.

"You!" Aljae said smiling.

Kelly pushed him making him fall off the couch. Aljae grabbed her arms pulling him with her. And soon they were in a wrestling match. Not the one to lose Aljae tickled her everywhere.

"Stop, stop!" Kelly shrieked laughing uncontrollably.

"Say I'm the greatest!" Aljae demanded.

"NEVER!" Kelly said trying to think of a plan.

"I'll stop if you just-" Aljae stopped and grunted. "Kelly! That hurt" Aljae said holding his crotch. Using that opportunity to run, Kelly escaped his grip and ran to their bedroom slamming the door and locking it. She jumped on the bed and sat there catching her breath.

"You forgot one thing babe I'm a wizard!" Aljae said smiling in the doorway with his wand in his hand.

"Truce!" Kelly said still in their bed.

"Okay, truce!" Aljae said walking over to her. "Come on, we have to get the babies ready for bed." Kelly took Aljae's outstretched hand and he helped her off the bed.

"Can I get on your back?" Kelly asked suddenly. Aljae responded by getting on his knees so she could get on. Once on he walked happily to the common room where his two daughters where.

"I'm glad your happy!" Kelly whispered in his ear.

Authors note- This is my final chapter before I go on a short break. I have been writing seven chapters in the last two weeks, that's why I need the break, I will continue writing. Trust me I won't stop! I probably won't even take the break so if I update next week then forget what I said, but if I don't update you know why. Well that's it, you may go on to the chapter, ENJOY!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Pansy and Ron

Pansy and Ron: Wednesday 11:00 pm

"Pansy wait!" Ron yelled naked.

"What?" She yelled back turning around.

"Listen I like you, but you don't like me so what am I suppose to do?" Ron asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmmm," Pansy said pretending to think really hard. "Oh, silly me why didn't I think if this soon" She paused, "How about you not fuck other bitches in our bed!" She yelled.

"Ok, Pansy could you keep it down, I know your upset, but our son is currently sleeping in his play pen."

"And...?" Pansy asked rolling her eyes.

"That's means, stop yelling!"

Ron started walking to their room, hoping Pansy would follow. He was right.

"Get that bitch out!" Pansy yelled once she got in their room and noticed the girl was still there.

"I'm not a bitch, love." The mystery girl said calmly while buttoning up her shirt.

The calmness in the girls voice annoyed the shit out of Pansy. Frustration took the better of Pansy and before she knew what she was doing Pansy had her hands around the girl's neck trying to choke the living hell out of the bitch!

It took Ron a few minutes before he realized what Pansy was doing. By then the other girl was fighting back. Ron sprung into action and pulled them away from each other, though Pansy was still kicking at her, and the other girl was screaming at Pansy.

Putting Pansy aside for the moment after realizing she was no longer a threat, Ron moved to pick up the other girls clothing. The girl grabbed her clothes from Ron's hand and glared at him before leaving their room. When the door slammed Ron listened to see if Andrew would start crying. Satisfied Ron turned his attention toward the girl who was huddled in a corner crying softly.

"Tell me what the- tell me what that was." Ron whispered stooping down to her height in the corner.

"I-I kind of snapped." Pansy whispered back her voice cracking a little.

"Why, were you jealous?"

"I don't know, I shouldn't feel this way your a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin!" Pansy moaned putting her face in her hands.

"I know now how Hermione and Draco felt." Ron muttered to himself.

"What?" Pansy asked looking up at Ron.

"Nothing, listen Pansy I really like; how and why I don't know and I can hardly give a fuck, as long as I'm with you. I know you like me too, but your too afraid to say so."

Pansy put her head down not wanting to look into HIS eyes. She heard movement and then footsteps moving away from her, as soon as she heard their bedroom door close she started crying softly.

Crying because she loved him, not like. Crying because she wanted him, but was too afraid to say something. She cried because she had never felt this way before. And finally she cried because she had never felt this way about a guy before.

"I want you to love me!"

Ron turned away from his baby son who was still asleep in his play pen toward the voice. Ron walked over to Pansy and smiled before kissing away her tears.

"Do you love me too?" She asked quietly when she pulled away.

"Yes" He simply said.

"Do you promise?" He nodded before kissing her again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Ginny and Blaise

Ginny and Blaise: Thursday 12:00 pm

"Blaise!"

"What?" He yelled obviously frustrated.

"Do you dare get mad at me!" Ginny yelled walking into the kids room where Blaise was.

"I am not mad, I'm just tired and frustrated can't you-" Blaise stopped when he finally looked at Ginny. "Where are Alessandra and Jordan?" Blaise asked angrily and scared.

"They are in their high-chairs!" Ginny told him.

"What did you call me for?" Blaise asked looking down at his sleeping son.

"I need your help, I can't find two kids at the same time."

"Yes you can, your just too lazy to do so." Blaise muttered to him while walking out of the room in front of Ginny.

"Excuse me what did you say?" Ginny asked turning around and stopping.

"Nothing lets just go feed the kids, okay." Blaise reasoned not wanting to fight with his girlfriend again.

"No, no you obviously what to say something! Just say it!" Ginny yelled.

"You know what Gin, I do have something to say. Your acting like a total bitch!" Blaise said snapping. "Your acting as if your the only one taking care of the babies. I am too and I am sick if your attitude."

"You-you jackass!" Ginny yelled tears rushing down her face. She ran off into their bedroom and slammed the door not caring if she woke up little Blaise.

Sadly for older Blaise she did wake little Blaise up. "BITCH!" Blaise yelled walking to the baby's room. Blaise took up little Blaise and walked to the kitchen where the high-chairs and the two other babies were. He set little Blaise in the last high-chair and took his wand out making three baby bottle, he then moved his wand lifting up one bottle and put it in Jordan's mouth placing a charm on the bottle so it was supported, he did the same for little Blaise and Alessandra.

When they were all done the bottles were took out of their mouths and moved to the sink. Blaise lifted Alessandra out of her chair and put her on one hip before doing the same for Jordan. "I'll be right back little buddy." Blaise said to his other son.

Blaise walked the two to their room and set them both in their cribs, then he proceeded to getting his baby boy. Returning to their room Blaise set his son in his crib and pulled out a nursery book planning to read them to sleep.

Blaise started and about five minutes later the triplets were all asleep. Though they were Blaise sat there for a couple more minutes staring and thinking. Knowing what he had to do Blaise stood up and walked out of the triples room closing the door behind him.

Arriving at his bedroom door Blaise stopped and knocked. "Ginny!"

Blaise tried the door, Locked. "Ginny open the door!" Blaise tried again.

Nothing. "Ginny please open the door!" Blaise signed and pulled out his wand. Performing a spell to open the door, Blaise smiled glad he was a wizard. Knowing the door was unlocked Blaise turned the door knob and pushed open the door gasping.

"Oh Ginny!"

Authors note- So I couldn't stop and I wrote two more chapters. Hope you guys liked them, okay for real know I am done! Review tell me what you guys think. I hope it wasn't TOO short for your liking. Anyways criminal minds is on and I love that show. Does anyone else? Well bye for now!


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note- Every couple is in this chapter. Also this is going to be the longest chapter by far! Well I have finally set a date and chapter when Draco and Hermione are going to have sex. It's going to be when I continue that chapter where they were on their date. So say like chapter 20, I think. Any who ENJOY my little friends! :)

We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on; a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello,"

Little did I know...

Draco and Hermione  
Friday 10:00 am

"Done!" Hermione said happily once she had her twins dressed without much problem. She pulled out her wand and conjured up two baby walkers and then set her kids in each of them.

She watched as her son and daughter looked curiously at the thing they were placed in. She then turned her attention toward Draco and said, "Soon they will be one years old."

"Yeah, I know" Draco answered pulling a black t-shirt over his head.

"And then, they will be so much more trouble, but at least then they can hold their own bottles. Oh and then come terrible twos." Hermione rambled on before Draco stopped her.

"Hermione dear as much as I love your voice, please stop talking about the kids we are after all going on a date." Draco stopped and then added "without the kids!"

"Right!" Hermione said using her wand to get dressed.

"You know when Potter is going to be here to take the kids?" Draco asked fluffing his hair.

"No, he didn't say." Hermione said putting on her sandals, looking up once to acknowledge him.

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say,

"Yes".

...  
Kelly and Aljae  
Friday 10:10 am

"Ah, I don't want to wake up!" Kelly groaned slamming her hand down hard on the alarm clock on her bedside.

She felt the bed shake and move and then heard Aljae's footsteps move further and further away from the bed toward the bathroom. She closed her eyes for a minute and then she heard the alarm go off.

"Fuck it!" Kelly said angrily ripping the alarm clock from its sockets and throwing it angrily to the floor. Before falling asleep she heard Aljae leave the bathroom and laugh. She knew he had seen the probably broken alarm clock on the floor.

"Kelly babe wake up!" Aljae said really close to me.

"Leave me alone." I whined.

"Come on I let you sleep in until 11:00 am, the kids are getting fussy. Lets go outside and relax."

"Give me 10 more minutes! Please!" Kelly pleaded not really liking the mornings.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

...  
Harry and Unique  
Friday 11:15 am

"Call someone else!" Unique yelled from their room after hearing the twins crying once again. Unique was currently taking care of her own son, while Harry feed the twins.

"I am pretty sure we can handle two more kids, Unique." Harry yelled back from the kitchen where the high-chairs were.

"No I can't do it, well we can't do it. I'm going to go get Ronald and Pansy. Let me get Aubree, so you don't have to handle all three of the kids. Unique said walking out if their room toward Harry.

Harry waited as Unique set Mathias down in the third high-chair, and then he handed Aubree to her.

"Be back, soon!" Harry said with a worried look in his eyes.

"Will do babe!" Unique said walking out.

Harry focused his attention on the two boys, you were looking at him too.

Harry turned when he heard the door open. "Why are you back so soon?" He asked surprised.

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say,

"Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say,

"Yes".

...  
Ron and Pansy  
Friday 11:20 am

"Ron, baby could you please get the door." Pansy said from in the baby's room.

"Yeah, okay" Ron said as he threw away the empty package of chocolate frogs. Brushing off his hands on his pants, Ron moved to open the door.

"Hey Ron, get Pansy and your kid and follow me." Unique said hurriedly with Aubree asleep in her hands.

"Okay." Ron said unsure. He left the door open and walked to the baby's room knowing Pansy was there.

"Pansy, Unique wants us to follow her somewhere, I'm guessing Harry's room." He said quite loudly once he was in the room.

"Be quiet Ron!" Pansy scolded, looking down in the crib.

It wasn't until then that Ron realized the sleeping figure in the crib. "Oh sorry, babe."

"It's fine, hold on for a second, while I get Andrew ready."

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

...  
Luna and Neville  
Friday 11:35 am

"Okay, we have everything right?" Luna asked exiting their apartment.

"Um yeah!" Neville answered feeding his baby girl.

"Hey Luna!" Kelly said with Amy in one hand. Luna could see Aljae walking up to them with Alex in his hand.

"Hi Kelly, how's it going?" Luna said waving unable to hug her best-friend.

"Me and Aljae were just walking." Kelly said as Aljae walked up to them. Aljae pulled out his wand and conjured up a two seat stroller and set Alex in there and then reached for Amy. Kelly handed Amy to him and watched as he also put her in the stroller and pulled the sun cover over them, before turning her attention back to Luna.

"Where are you guys headed?"

"Oh right that reminds me, Unique said to invite you." Luna said suddenly remembering.

"Ok we'll walk with." Kelly said turning toward Aljae.

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say,

"Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

...  
Ginny and Blaise  
Friday 12:00 pm

"Are you sure your okay to go?" Blaise asked protectively reminiscing about the previous night.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Ginny said also reminiscing.

Flashback:

Blaise started and about five minutes later the triplets were all asleep. Though they were Blaise sat there for a couple more minutes staring and thinking. Knowing what he had to do Blaise stood up and walked out of the triples room closing the door behind him.

Arriving at his bedroom door Blaise stopped and knocked. "Ginny!"

Blaise tried the door, Locked. "Ginny open the door!" Blaise tried again.

Nothing. "Ginny please open the door!" Blaise signed and pulled out his wand. Performing a spell to open the door, Blaise smiled glad he was a wizard. Knowing the door was unlocked Blaise turned the door knob and pushed open the door gasping.

"Oh Ginny!"

"What?!"

"What, happened to your hair?

"I cut it to my shoulders and put some blond highlights in. Ginny said shrugging her shoulders.

"Look Gin I am really sorry I don't want to fight with you." Blaise said softly.

Ginny ran to him and he accepted her, arms full.

"I really like you, Blaise." Ginny said into his chest.

"I really like you too, Ginny."  
End Flashback:

"So what did you think the guys will say?" Blaise asked curious to her answer.

"I don't know, let's find out!"

Authors note- Okay before I forget I wanted to ask you guys a question, who is your favorite couple? Could you guys like put it in list form? For example: 1. Draco/Hermione, 2. Blaise/Ginny, 3. Aljae/Kelly, 4. Pansy/Ronald, 5. Unique/Harry and finally Luna/Neville. BTW this is my list. Anyways I am getting off subject. On with the story, part 2! ENJOY darlings. ?￢ﾘﾺ

Chapter 17-Part 2: You belong with me!

You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humor  
like I do.

I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.

And she'll never know your story like I do.

Ginny and Blaise  
1:00 pm

Ginny POV

"Well thats everyone!" I heard Hermione say through the door.

Stepped back from the door instinctively I waited while Hermione opened the door.

"Ah, Fuck!" Blaise yelled holding his nose. Apparently Blaise didn't think to step away from the door thus making him get hit by it.

"I swear sometimes my boyfriend can be a real dumbass." I thought to myself.

"Come in!" I heard Hermione say, thankfully she wasn't paying attention to me. When I walked into Harry's apartment everyone was around Blaise not noticing me.

Blaise POV

"I feel blood gushing out!" I cried dramatically.

"Blaise come down mate, it's not bleeding at all!" Draco said laughter in his voice.

"I can quickly fix this!" Hermione said pulling out her wand and pointed it at me. I felt better already and when everyone noticed that they started leaving to sit down and talk to Gin, oh god soon they would see her.

"Oh my god Ginny...!"

But she wears short skirts

I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain

And I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has  
been here the whole time.

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you.

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see ‒

You belong with me,

You belong with me?

Kelly and Aljae  
1:10 pm

Kelly POV

"Oh my god Ginny... I totally LOVE your hairstyle!"

"Thanks" Ginny said smiling, I could tell she was relieved, and she was even more relieved when everyone agreed that they loved it.

"I have a question- well actually it's more of a, what I'm trying to say is who's going out with who?"

"I can answer that for you" Hermione Granger said smiling. A lot of people told me to stay away from her because she was the school freak, but she's nice and I really like her.

"Got that?" Hermione asked smiling.

Aljae POV

"No, she didn't she was too busy thinking." I said answering for Kelly. She pushed me making me fall in my back. I could hear her laughing. Soon she was on top of me, might I mention still laughing.

I grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to my face, she didn't notice and just kept laughing. I took her head softly and pushed it toward mine, causing our lips to touch lightly. I am not one for public affection, but I couldn't help myself. I pressed my lips hard against hers hungrily, I noticed how she kissed back and I knew she wanted this too.

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,

"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile

That can light up this whole town.

I haven't seen it in awhile

Since she brought you down.

Hermione and Draco  
1:34 pm

Draco POV

It was getting awkward. Really awkward! After like three minutes they finally stopped kissing and fixed themselves up, I could tell they both liked each other, but didn't want to say anything.

"So, um-" I was luckily cut short by a baby's cry. Everyone (well actually the girls) jumped up looking to see if it was their kid.

"It's ours!" I heard Hermione yell. I watched her as she came our with Aubree in her hands.

Hermione POV

"I'll feed her!" I told Draco, already pulling out my wand to get a baby bottle ready.

I heard him mutter something, but didn't bother making a scene about it because I knew he said something slick about the kids.

He was upset that we didn't finish our date. We arrived at 11:17 surprising Harry. After he told us Unique went to go get Ron and Pansy I decided to make this a social gathering. I informed everyone else.

You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.

Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels,

I wear sneakers.

She's cheer captain,

And I'm on the bleachers.

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

Luna and Neville  
1:42 pm

Luna POV

"They are so cute together!" I exclaimed over Draco and Hermione who where feeding their baby.

"They are going out? Kelly asked surprised.

"Yup!" I said happily.

"But I heard some people say that they are-"

"Yes, but they love each other apparently." I said cutting her off.

"Oh!" Kelly said nodding. "Okay, tell me which guys are off limits."

"Well obviously Neville, he's dating me, but this bitch Hannah wants him. Um there is Hermione and Draco, Ginny and Blaise, by the looks of it Ron and Pansy. I think Harry and Unique I'm not sure."

Neville POV

"Are you and Kelly going out?" I asked as we got drinks for the girls.

"No, why would you ask that?" Aljae asked sounding really surprised.

"You guys just had a huge make out session a few minutes ago!" I said now the one to sound surprised.

"It was nothing, we're just friends- best-friends." Aljae said grabbing his drink and Kelly's drink and walking to where she and Luna were.

"Weird!" I muttered to myself.

"What?" Draco asked scaring me.

"Nothing." I quickly said joining my girlfriend, her best-friend and my best-friend.

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you,

Been here all along

So, why can't you see ‒

You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby ‒

You belong with me,

You belong with me?

Harry and Unique  
2:00 pm

Harry POV

"You having fun?" I asked Unique after I kissed her.

"Yeah, it's fun. We're all getting along, I like it." She said smiling.

"Come here for a second." I said gently pulling her toward our room.

"What is it?!"

"You'll see"

Unique POV

"Oh Harry!" I yelled happily.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked making sure I was happy.

"Yes of course I do!" I replied hugging him tightly.

"I feel bad now, cause I didn't get you anything!" I said fiddling with my new necklace.

"You gave me your love!" Harry said kissing me softly. I pulled away when I heard a baby cry, it was probably ours. Me and Harry walked to the baby's room an picked up our baby careful not to wake the our baby's.

A few minutes later, though another baby started crying.

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house

In the middle of the night.

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're 'bout to cry.

I know your favorite songs,

And you tell me about your dreams.

Think I know where you belong,

Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see

That I'm the one

Who understands you?

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see ‒

You belong with me?

Ron and Pansy  
2:20 pm

Pansy POV

"Lets just take him home!" I said frustrated that the baby wouldn't stop crying.

"Okay, fine!" Ron reluctantly said.

He called out goodbyes to his friends and I just waved.

When we were out the door I spoke, "I like them."

"What!" Ron said stopping in his tracks.

"Your friends- I like them." I say stopping too.

Ron smiled and put his arms around me, "I'm glad."

Ron POV

"I told you he needed to sleep." I said noticing that Andrew was already asleep in Pansy's arms even before we got home.

"You said no such thing, Ronald!" Pansy laughed.

"I was thinking it, that counts." I said opening our door. I went to our room while Pansy went to put the baby down.

"I'm going to take a nap." Pansy said once she came into our room. I watched as she let her hair down and as she went into the bathroom to change.

I didn't see her come into the bed, but I felt her. I wrapped my arms protectively around her and fell asleep happy.

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby ‒

You belong with me,

You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Authors note- As you guys can see I have Saturday and Sunday left for chapters, so now it is up to you. Please review or message me telling me which couple you want to fill those days. You could do Draco and Hermione those two days or even it up and do Draco/Hermione Saturday and Ginny/Blaise Sunday.  
Ok if I don't get any reviews or messages then I will draw straws and see who goes. Well that's it, BYE!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Saturday

This chapter is dedicated to dancing-when-the-rain-falls. Oh, and thanks to my personal BETA, Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan. Check out her stories!

Hermione POV

"Hermione wake up!" I opened my eyes a little and looked up at Draco who currently had our kids in his arms.

"What do you want?" I asked, with annoyance and fatigue laced in my tone.

"I need your help!"

"With what?!" I questioned now fully awake and alert.

"Never mind! Just go back to bed!" Draco said obviously angry; he looked at me once more before walking into our bathroom.

I dropped back into our bed and groaned before looking at the clock.

8:03 a.m

I hopped out of bed, naked. The cold, morning air sent chills down my spine and made me receive goosebumps all over on my fair skin tone. I looked around for my robe and found it on the floor, grabbing it. I quickly made our bed and proceeded to cook Draco, me and the twins breakfast.

"Need help?" I asked, seeing Draco come into the common room.

"Yeah, a little." Draco whispered. I muttered a spell making the breakfast cook itself and then walked behind Draco to the babies' room.

"I want them to wear this!" I exclaimed.

"Absolutely not!" Draco yelled, shaking his head and looking at the matching sailor outfits I had in my hand.

"Fine!" I mumbled, feeling defeated.

He took a moment to think. "How about a simple dress for Aubree and dark jeans and a shirt for Brayden?" Draco questioned, trying to reason with me.

"But I get to pick out them out."

Draco responded by walking out the room probably into a bedroom to get dressed.

After I finished dressing the twins, Aubree in a pink sleeveless, and ruffled bodice gauz sundress with lurex detail and Brayden in a blue plaid short sleeve button-down shirt with moto co screen-print and dark blue denim pants to match, I carried them to my room.

"Are you ready yet?!" I called from our bed I was currently sitting on.

"No!" Draco said for like the fourth time. I groaned and watched as the twins played with the little toys on their baby chair.

They looked so cute!

"You do realize everyone is dressed, but you right?!" I tried again.

"It takes awhile for me to get extra hot!" Draco yelled from the bathroom.

"You sound like a girl!" I yelled back. Hearing the blow dryer- my blow dryer turn on I wondered into the common room living the kids in the room.

I turned on the tv and browsed around. I finally settled on a show and watched for about five minutes when I heard a knock.

"Coming!" I yelled turning off the tv.

"Ginny! What a good surprise." I smiled as I hugged her.

"It's time!" Ginny whispered pushing herself and me into the apartment.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"Your taking the pregnancy test now!" Ginny said pulling out a box of pregnancy testes.

"Ginny!" I whisper yelled.

"How, where, when. How did you get these, where did you get these and when did you get these?!" I questioned her.

She just shrugged her shoulders and pulled me into my room with the box in her hands totally oblivious that Draco was here.

"Oh my god!" Ginny yelled surprised to see Draco naked. I grabbed the box from her and stuffed it into her bag before he realized what it was.

Draco POV

"Your cock is BIG!" Ginny said smiling once she finally settled down.

"I know and thank you." I said turning back around to look for clothes. I heard Ginny giggle and I turned toward her.

"Is there a problem?"

"No it's just your ass looks so squeezable!"

"Ginny come on!" Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled Ginny into the bathroom.

"Box... fell!" Hermione said obviously not knowing I could hear their conversation, well at least some of it. The next pieces of words shocked the shit out of me. 'Pregnant, POSITIVE!' Obviously Ginny's voice.

She Ginny's pregnant, huh? I though not totally sure. Their next piece of conversation confirmed my theory.

"What... going ... to do?" Still Ginny's voice.

"Tell... that... pregnant." Now Hermione's voice.

"Ginny's pregnant." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" Hermione asked making me spin around way too fast.

"Nothing." I said quickly as I pulled on my clothes.

"Okay..." Hermione slowly said.

"Where did Ginny go?" asked buttoning my shirt.

"Home." Hermione simply said picking up the twins. "Ready?"

"Yes." I said picking up my wand and pointed to the floor making a stroller appear. Hermione settled them in and we walked out our bedroom door into the common room.

Hermione stopped and grabbed their diaper bag and put it on her shoulder. I took control of the stroller and finally exited our apartment heading to the opening of SOMCOK.

'Blaise is going to be a dad.' Draco though as he exited with his girlfriend, he put left arm around her while he steered with his right. He squeezed her shoulders a little before releasing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Sunday

Dedicated to izzie

Ginny and Blaise.

Blaise POV

"We have to break up." I said looking down at my lap.

"W-what?" Ginny asked tears in her beautiful .

"It's just, it's not working out, Ginny." Tears suddenly in my eyes.

"I don't understand!" Ginny responded obviously coughing back tears.

Earlier that day.

"So why did you call me over here?" Blaise asked sitting down on the closest couch.

"You have to break up with her Blaise."

"What?" Blaise looked at his best friend who was still standing up.

"You have to break up with Ginny, for her sake and yours!"

"I don't understand." Blaise said a frown on his face.

"She's pregnant!" Draco responded sitting down next to him.

"She's WHAT!" Blaise yelled turning to Draco.

"Well you had sex, and you got her pregnant-"

"No. No, let me stop you right there! Me and Ginny have not had sex yet, so if she pregnant IT'S NOT MINE!"

"Even so, you still have to break up with her though. HE will kill her if she's pregnant and still with you, it may not be yours, but it doesn't matter to HIM!"

"It's not fair Draco! I'm sick and tired of doing this. Compromising my fucking happiness for-for that THING!" Blaise shouted tears streaming down his face.

"I know."

"No, you don't! You don't understand!"

"Really now Blaise, I'm the one dating the Muggle-born!"

"Whatever Draco, see you later."

"Don't be stupid!" Draco yelled at the slammed door.

Ginny POV

Those words. 'We have to break up.' Those heart-wrenching, soul hurting, depressing words.

Don't cry, don't cry! Come on Ginny whatever he says, ignore him.

"Ginny, I'm sorry!"

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I screamed tears streaming down my face and you know what I didn't give a damn.

I was heartbroken.

Blaise tried to comfort me by hugging me, but I pulled away and slapped him right across his stupid ugly dumb face!

"Ginny I know your anger and hurt."

"That's a fucking understatement. Don't touch me Blaise, don't you ever talk to me again! I hate you and I hope you die alone in a mother-fucking ditch!" I yelled walking out our bedroom door.

"Ginny, WAIT!

I stopped in my tracks forming an idea in my head.

"Gin, I'm really sorry! I love you!"

"Stop, just stop it Blaise!" Deciding to complete my childish plan now, in one quick motion a had slapped Blaise across his face and punched him in his dick.

"I hope you suffer, BITCH!" I yelled walking out and slammed the door. It wasn't until then that I had the chance to finally explode into tears that I didn't realize I was holding in.

I don't know how long I was outside for, but I didn't care. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

"Ginny, Ginny are you okay?"

No, I wasn't, I was heartbroken and for some weird reason I felt really numb.

I know that voice. I loved that voice, but I didn't want to hear my best friends or anyone's voice right now.

"Is she okay?" Draco asked concerned.

I heard some shuffling and then Hermione spoke, "go, go be with Blaise. I'll stay here with Ginny."

"Okay!" I heard Draco respond before I fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Date

A/N- So this is a continuance of chapter eight where Draco and Hermione go on a date. I hope you like it, and btw they are already at the restaurant.

Hermione POV

"Reservation, under Malfoy." He said smiling.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy, please follow Sara to your table."

"Thank you!" Draco said gently grabbing my hand and following behind Sara.

We arrived at our table and sat down. I smiled widely determined that this would be the best night ever.

...

"So how was it?" Draco asked paying the bill and standing up. He took my hand again and lead me outside.

"Perfect! Draco?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"I want to do it!" I said coming to the realization.

"Now?"

"Yes Draco, I want to right now."

...

Draco POV

"I have the perfect place." I said handing Hermione one of my shirts and gym shorts. She wanted to change out of her beautiful dress into something way more comfortable.

So while she was getting dressed I was talking to Blaise about a place where we could go.

"Okay, ready?!" She asked stepping out of the Slytherin bathroom.

"Yeah." I said grabbing her hand and leading her along to the secret bedroom.

...

Her long brown hair. I ran my hands through it. The night light shone through the curtains giving her hair a slight glisten. Caressing her cheeks lightly, I stared longingly into her eyes which was now filled with passion. My fingers trailed themselves upward to the roots of her hair, coming back to her tips.

Her rosy lips trembled with impatience, yearning for mine to be against hers. My head began to inch closer toward her; her lips brushed against mine. A quick pant escaped her mouth as our lips clashed. My hands dropped down to her waist. She leaned into my touch, making me grip her closer.

I knew she could feel it. It was pulsing against her thigh, as hard as a rock.

Hermione POV

I groaned rolling and bucking my hips, making him moan. He pushed me back down on the bed. He watched greedily as my chest rose and crashed at each of my quickening breaths. He positioned his face into the curves of my breast, breathing in my scent. He moved his hands inside my shirt caressing it until silent moans emerged from my mouth.

He pulled the sides of my top revealing my milky white breasts, he obviously couldn't hold back because almost instantly he started nibbling and sucking on my nipples roughly. My silent moans grew louder and louder, my hips bucking and grinding against his waist.

Draco POV

I trapped her in my arms, rolling us over on the bed so she would be left straddling me. I glanced up and then openly stared trying to burn this image of her at this moment in my head.

So beautiful

I flipped us over so I was on top. I removed her shorts and then her pink panties, I also undressed myself. I gripped my manhood and positioned it at her opening. I slowly pushed my manhood between her tight lips. She gasped.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll be gentle."

Again, slowly inch by inch I pushed inside her me until I felt something pop. A tear slid down her cheek and I wiped it away. I waited as she adjusted to me inside of her, after about 5 minutes though she gave me the go ahead. I started slowly thrusting inside of her. Hermione moved in synch with me and soon I started to thrust faster and faster.

The girl underneath me was moaning loudly and wildly sending me over the edge. Hermione came 10 minutes later and after her I did too. I got off of her and waited until she caught her breath.

She smiled and kissed me before wrapping her arms and around me and falling fast asleep.

Authors note- So I am NOT the best smut writer and I apologize for that, but anyways I hope you guys liked it. And in the future I am going to have my friends help me, they were suppose to help me on this one, but it's summer break and I haven't seen them, I had to wing it and do it myself.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Change/Monday

Authors note- it is Monday, and you know what that means the babies are one years old now! Yeah, I won't keep you for long.

"Attention 7th years!" A very loud voice said -at 6:30 am- outside of their apartment's.

There was a lot of different protests of the couples living in the said apartments.

"Fuck off!" Was heard from Pansy and Ron's apartment , everyone could obviously tell it was Pansy.

"I don't want to get up! Ever heard of beauty sleep?" Heard from Kelly and Aljae's apartment.

"Do you know what time it is douce bag!" The girl voice said coming from Unique and Harry's apartment.

"I will not get up!" Blaise's voice sounded angrily and sad.

"Oh, stuff it!" Draco said louder than everyone else.

The only couple who didn't complain was Neville and Luna, and they were also the first people out of their apartment. Neville was wearing black pants and a white shirt considering they were still on vacation. Luna was sporting a new outfit she got while shopping with the girls, a knee-high strapless white dress with black gladiators she wore her blond hair out, she also carried her daughter in her hands.

Next came Unique and Harry. Both were kind of matching. Harry was wearing black jeans with a black tee shirt, Unique was wearing black skinny jeans with a black crop top. Her black hair in a high ponytail. They had their son in a stroller and Harry was pushing him.

Surprisingly Ron and Pansy came out after them. Pansy was wearing grey leggings with an oversized grey shirt. Her black her was also pulled in a ponytail. She was holding their son and Ron stupidly came out in his school robes with a plain white shirt and black pants underneath it.

After Ron and Pansy, Hermione and Draco came out with their twins in each of their hands. Hermione had her wavy hair let out and was dressed simply in white sweatpants with pink hearts all over them and a pink tank top. Draco had on dark colored jeans with a grey shirt, he had his robes on, but open in some style.

Ginny and Blaise came out looking extremely tired. Ginny's eyes were red and sad, most everyone knew about the breakup. Ginny usually the queen of fashion was wearing sweatpants like Hermione, but the difference was Ginny's sweatpants were plainly black and she wore a matching black sweatshirt, the only color on her body was her red hair which was pulled into a side ponytail. Blaise was wearing dark blue jeans with a white shirt saying 'I am the proud father of triplets'. Ginny was pushing the stroller which held their little bundles of joy.

Not surprisingly, Kelly and Aljae came out last. Kelly was looking perfect as ever her brown hair out with bangs in the front, she had on grey jeggings with a bluish boyfriend shirt on. She also held one if her daughters in her hand. Aljae was dressed in black cargo's and a black and white shirt, carrying his daughter in his hand, he and everyone else was waiting for the intruder to speak.

When he didn't Harry spoke, "Hagrid why did you wake us up so early?"

Hagrid smiled down at Harry and then smiled at the other kids, most of them ignored him. He coughed and then answered Harry's question, "Head-master Dumbledore has requested everyone in this area to report to The Great Hall." Hagrid turned and started walking just like the first day of school and also just like the first day of school everyone followed him... very unhappy!

The Great Hall

Once everyone in Draco and Hermione's area was seated the Head-Master appeared in front if them and began to speak, "for the past eight days you have been taking care of babies. Congrats your babies are older, they are now one years old!" Dumbledore said disappearing quickly.

Snape took control then, as if they had practiced this. "As I call your name please come up with your child or children and your partner.

"Luna Love-good!" Luna and Neville quickly want up to the stage excited, Luna carrying their baby girl in her hands. Snape took out his wand and moved it very quickly back and forth. After a few seconds, the baby once in Luna's hands turned into a one her old. The little girl opened her eyes and smiled at her mother. Snape nodded for them to sit down, then he called up the next person.

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione walked up to Snape reluctantly and Draco followed behind, checking out her ass in her sweatpants.

Hermione and Draco did the same as Luna and Neville, stood in front of Snape as he waved his wand over both of the twins. Then Snape nodded telling them to get off the stage.

"Kelly Flynn!" Kelly grabbed Aljae's hand as they walked up to Snape. He waved his wand over the babies and once again they were transformed into one year olds.

"Harry Potter!" Harry and Unique came with their baby boy, the boy was in Unique's hand sleeping.

"Is this going to wake him?" Unique asked not wanting to wake her baby.

"No, it shouldn't" Snape said waving his wand over the sleeping child. Luckily the baby didn't wake up and Unique and Harry took their seats as the rest of the couples were called.

Once all the babies were turned into one year olds Snape took a seat and Dumbledore appeared.

"When you return to classes on Monday, the teacher will explain your child's or children's growth and development during their birth and two years old. Every eight days your child will be one year old, this will continue until they are 30 years old. The teacher will explain more on Monday. You are dismissed!" Dumbledore finished.

Everyone quickly got up and so did their kids. Matter of fact the children started running everywhere. Of course since they were one years old some were falling, but they still got up. The 7th years and the rest of the teachers ran after the kids. Ron caught his kid, but little Andrew wiggled out of his grip and ran put the door along with a few kids.

While Hermione was pulling out her wand someone bumped into her sending her flying right into one of the children's small hands.

The little kid smiled as he snapped it in half. Hermione groaned and ran after the kid, trying to get her wand back.

Draco tried walking with two kids on his ankles. One of it being his and the other Harry's. "Potter!" Draco yelled picking up his daughter who had just

fell on her bottom.

(Warning- bit of Draco and Harry)

Harry heard his name being called and walked over to it. When he reached the voice he saw Draco bent over; not quite sure what he was doing Harry walked over curious.

A baby suddenly appeared behind Harry and pushed him, the little trouble maker smiled devilishly and ran after his next victim. Unfortunately for Draco and Harry the little trouble maker had pushed Harry into Draco's ass. They both fell to the floor (the kids already had left) Draco on top of Harry. They quickly scrabbled off of each other disgusted.

"Did you get her?" Kelly said holding onto her daughter carefully not wanting to lose her again.

"No, I can't find her!" Aljae said walking toward her slowly.

"Well there the fuck she goes!" Kelly said seeing her kid running toward another girl.

"I'll be back!" Aljae groaned running toward his daughter.

Authors note- so it's chapter 21 and I still haven't really gotten into the story. I will be making book 2 with Draco and Hermione. So I wanted to know if you guys are okay with this story being like 40 and up chapters. Review and tell me what you think, thanks and BYE!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Tuesday

Ginny's POV

"Break ups are hard! The constant pity stares and knowing nods. My freaking period coming didn't really help!

At exactly 5 am I suddenly woke up. I thought it was one of the babies, but they were safely asleep in a bed a magic conjured up. Blaise had taken their room and they took his spot.

Realization of what woke me up so early finally struck as a felt something warm make its way down my tights, but I ran to the bathroom to make sure.

I knew it! My period was on!

I laid on my side in my bed gripping my stomach. My period is one if the reasons why I hate being a girl!

The hours went by slowly and painfully.

Somehow I had managed to get back to sleep after my dilemma, but at 7:36 am I woke up with a sudden jolt. One word.

CRAMPS!

Possibly the worse things ever! I screamed out loud as a sudden wave if pain shook my body.

The scream woke up the kids and they stared at my scared.

"Call Daddy" I said trying to smile to reassure them. All three of my kids took off for their dad.

"God help me!" I yelled as Blaise came into my room panicked.

"Ginny? Are you okay?"

"Fuckkkk!" I answered back.

"I'll go get Hermione!" Blaise said panicking.

"Come on kids lets go see Uncle Draco and Aunt Hermione." Blaise said taking his kids hands and leading them out the room then the apartment.

A few minutes later I heard the door open then close, I silently cheered as I knew Blaise had brought back Hermione.

"Hey Momma!" Hermione said stepping into the room. Blaise was behind her, but the kids weren't.

As if reading my mind Hermione said, "the kids are with Draco, they are sleeping so don't worry! I brought back some stuff to help you feel better.

"Oh thank God! Do you have anything to help my cramps!" I asked Hermione hopefully.

"Of course, I have heating pads, ice cream, chips, movies, some pills and more."

"Ginny?" Blaise finally spoke.

I looked at Blaise angrily. "GET OUT!" I screamed tearful.

Blaise walked out -confused- and headed out probably to Draco's.

Blaise's POV

"She pregnant!" I said slamming the door.

"Calm down mate, there are FIVE kids sleeping at the moment and I don't think you want them awake!" Draco hissed looking up at me from the couch his had planted himself on.

"Right... Sorry." I said taking a seat right next to him.

"Okay now what were you saying?"

"Your right! Your totally right! (Draco smiled at the compliment.) Ginny is pregnant! She's having cramps, she's getting moody and, and you saw how Hermione brought all that food for her."

Draco remained quiet and had a look on his face.

"You want to spy on them, huh?"

"Normally I would, but we have the kids to take care of."

I nodded and looked at Draco. "I want to be there for that baby Draco, I want to love him or her with all my heart. I don't want to abandon the baby, no matter what!"

"I know, if it was Hermione in that position then I would want to be there for her."

"But your parents love her and HE doesn't have a problem with her either!"

Draco conjured up something that puzzled Blaise.

"What is that Draco?"

"Uh it's this thing called a paptop, or maybe its called a laptop. Hermione showed me it and how to use it."

"So how does it work?"

"Well apparently you go to this website .com and then search whatever you want." Draco said as he did that.

"Okay, but why are you showing me this?"

"To help you out. You know you can help out secretly if you want and-"

Blaise interrupted Draco by hugging him tightly. "Thanks dude."

"Yeah okay. You can let go now."

Blaise grinned and straightened himself up. "Okay let's get this thingy working."

"Okay what do you want to search up first?" Draco asked his fingers over the keys.

"Search up 'pregnant- wait no, how about a guide to pregnancy for guys."

"Okay." Draco said typing quickly. He clicked on the second link and this website www. .com popped up. He read the first paragraph out loud.

'From now until you snip the cord, a lot may happen that no one will have prepared you for ahead of time. There's no way to anticipate every possible scenario, but you need not be completely in the dark. It's also good to have an idea of ways you can be helpful to the mom-to-be.'

"Oh okay continue!" Blaise said.


	23. Chapter 23

caylajanes

Tokindkellyj

Chapter 23: Wednesday

Hermione POV

"Ginny, wake up!"

"Huh what's wrong Hermione?"

It was exactly 3:30 am and I had the worst pregnancy cramps EVER!

"Go to bed Hermione! It's probably nothing!" Ginny said angrily.

"Whatever!" I said getting up, I headed to the only person I knew I could trust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard shuffling in the apartment before the door opened, revealing Aljae in nothing, but his underwear.

"I guess your here for Kelly?" Aljae asked sleepily.

"Yeah, if she's awake could I talk to her... it's really important.

"Okay I'll get her." Aljae disappeared for a moment before returning with Kelly who was half asleep.

"What's up Hermione?"

"I need your help, like NOW! Please!"

Kelly heard the urgency in her voice, "Yeah okay, let me change. Come in and sit down."

I moved into the apartment and sat down. Kelly and Aljae went back to their bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I'm ready. What do you want to do?"

"I want to take a walk and tell you something." I stated.

I grabbed Kelly's hand and pulled her out the door.

Hogwarts was still dark at 4:00 am, but Hermione and Kelly could still see where they were going and didn't need their wands as a light source.

"Kelly I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"I'm pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child" I said coming to realization.

"Well I'm guessing he doesn't know, right?"

"Yeah I haven't told him."

"Are you going to?"

"I HAVE to it's his kid.

"Right. So how many months are you?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I has cramps this-"

Kelly grabbed my hand before I could finish and pulled out her wand.

"Wait, Kelly!"

She stopped and turned toward me.

"I don't know if you can-"

"Oh no I'm not using that spell I'm using another. My dad taught it to me."

"Okay as long as its safe."

"Yeah of course my dad said he used it with my mom."

I nodded my approval and closed my eyes, surprisingly when I opened them again (because Kelly told me to) we where in front of a hospital. "Where are we Kelly?"

"Oh just the best wizard ing hospital in the wizard world, my aunt works here. And don't worry you can trust her!"

Kelly took my hand and lead me into the hospital. A guy at the front desk nodded at Kelly and she processed to an empty room. A healer came in and smiled at her.

"Hello Kelly how's it going today?"

"Hi Lisa, this is my friend and I was wondering if you can check her out."

Lisa turned to me and smiled, "Well, how are you dear?"

"I am pregnant and I would like to know what's going on basically."

"Okay, I think I can have that arranged wait right here." Lisa exited the room and closed the door behind her.

"Thanks Kelly."

Draco POV

I walked with Blaise back to his apartment so he could change. We were suppose to be going to the library to checkout pregnancy books.

Blaise opened the door and we walked in. I went to check on Hermione and he went to change.

I was positively surprised when Hermione wasn't in the bed with Ginny. I checked around the apartment and then went back to the bedroom. I gently tapped Ginny which awoke her.

"What's up Draco? What time is it and what's are you doing here?"

"Uh it's 8:00 am and where is Hermione?"

"Um..." Ginny looked around the room and shrugged her shoulders. The front door opened and I heard two girls giggling.

"Ginny?" The voice called out, it was Hermione.

"In here!" I answered for her.

"Draco?" Hermione said walking in the room, Kelly followed right behind her.

"Hi." Kelly called. Hermione walked over to me and planted a kiss on me.

"Hey, babe." She whispered in my ear.

"What's up?" I asked kissing her back.

"Ehm!" We turned toward the voice and saw Blaise standing in the doorway.

"Come on in." Kelly said smiling at him.

He smiled back and sat down next to Kelly who was on the floor looking at her nails.

Ginny turned a bright shade of red before smiling at them.

"Oh right." I said speaking to Hermione. "Me and Blaise were thinking of going to the library to uh...-"

"Do some reading" Blaise said trying to cover for me.

"Um okay." Kelly said eyeing both of us.

"Yeah sure me and Kelly can take care of the kids while your gone." Hermione said smiling at me.

"Okay, c'mon Blaise lets go." Blaise got up from his place next to Kelly and followed me out the door.

"We'll be back at 4:00 pm, okay babe?" I said my head sticking inside the door.

Hermione just nodded her head in agreement.

Me and Blaise exited the apartment and headed toward Hogwarts library.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Friday

Dedicated to cat130 my new reader!

Authors Note- I haven't done these in a while and I apologize for that. Any hoot (for this YouTube show called Jake and Amir. I totally love them!) I wanted to ask you guys a question. I hinted toward a little Blaise and Kelly pairing, but I wanted to know if you guys were okay with that or should I get Ginny and Blaise back? So tell me what you guys think by voting on the poll, reviewing and/or messaging me. Also do you guys want the babies to be mentioned more? I skipped Thursday because it wasn't really important and on with the story shall we.

Unique POV

So I'm sitting here thinking about me and Harry, when an owl flies in through the window.

It was a note from my parents. It read:

'Unique, I hear you are going out with that disgusting little boy who lived! I and your father are outraged and disappointed in you! Break up with him immediately or face severe consequences. You are embarrassing yourself and your family. I also hear that you are doing this family project, involving children. Please do NOT bring any here home. Leave IT with Harry Potter. Remember darling me and your father are doing this because we love you and want the best for you. Also dear we have found a young man of the age of 23 that we expect you to marry once you turn 20. Two years will give you enough time to get to know him. We love you darling and miss you very much!'

That's fucking perfect!

I ripped up the letter and started crying.

I don't know how long as I was there for, but I heard someone open the door and enter.

"Unique, babe!" Harry said nervously.

I didn't reply, but I looked up and saw Harry looking at the torn up paper.

"What's this?" He tried again.

"My, my..." I took a deep breath and fully looked up at him. "We have to break up." I dissolved in another batch of tears just thinking about breaking up with Harry and having to marry the guy my parents are forcing me to.

"Does this have to do with the torn up paper next to you?" Harry whispered softly.

I nodded.

"It's going to be okay." Harry said near tears.

I smiled at his naive-ness. "My parents want us to break up." I wiped away my tears. "I ripped that up (I nodded toward the paper) because I thought it would go away.

"So are you going to break up with me?"

"I-I have no choice." I said trying to keep calm.

"You can STAY with me!" Harry yelled.

Good thing the kids weren't here. I had them over my friend's house, a very nice 5th year.

"DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU HARRY?" I screamed back.

"I don't know anymore, you said you loved me, but it doesn't seem like it."

"Are you joking? My parents don't want us together! I wouldn't have broken up with you if it weren't for them and you know that!"

"Whatever!" Harry said simply as he walked out, walked out of my life.

Harry POV

"Harry mate, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just drinking my sorrows away, Neville."

"That's not the proper way to deal with it."

"Oh fuck being proper, my life is ruined."

"Oh really your life is ruined just because some girl broke up with you?"

I didn't say anything.

"Yeah that's what a thought. Now get your butt up and STOP sulking. Unique isn't!"

That made me turn. "Pardon?!"

"Yeah, she has some guy in your apartment right now."

"WHAT!" I yelled swinging around in my chair; I jumped off the chair and speed out the door.

I grabbed my broom and flew to our apartment.

Once there I burst through the door, I really hope Neville was lying.

Unfortunately he wasn't.

(A/N- I got this description off of yahoo answers, so thank you to whoever put this)

There in my apartment was this tall about 6'1, shaggy brown hair fell into his dark blue eyes. Unique said something and he smiled revealing perfect, white teeth. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with a safety pin as a zipper pull. He also wore slightly tattered jeans and a pair of black and white DC shoes.

"Uh babe, who's that?" The mystery guy said noticing me.

"Um that's uh-"

"Harry, Harry Potter." I said reaching out to shake his hand.

"Oh well I'm-"

"I'm surprised you didn't know me, I am of course The Boy Who Lived" I said cockily interrupting him.

"Oh, um, uh." He stuttered.

Good I made him nervous; this was going to be a fun night.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Saturday

Kelly POV

"Hey Blaise!" I said answering the front door.

"Uh, I kind of wanted to talk to you Kelly."

"Sure, come on in." I motioned for him to follow me. I turned back to look at him, "Aljae went out with the twins so-"

"Do you want to go out, maybe sometime?" Blaise quickly said interrupting me.

"Oh wow that's uh really unexpected, but sure?" I said smiling.

"Okay great, I'll come by later to give you more details, when I figure something out with Ginny."

"Figure something out?" I asked pretty uncertain.

"Yeah, I need to ask her if she can babysit the kids."

"Oh yeah I need to ask Aljae the same thing."

"Well I better go, and find Ginny." Blaise said heading toward the door.

"Okay, bye!" I opened the door and let him out

I waited for about five minutes before I left the house. I headed a short way over to Hermione and Draco's apartment and knocked twice.

"Who is it?' Hermione yelled from inside.

"Your absolutely beautiful, amazing, awesome best friend!" I yelled back.

I heard Hermione giggle before telling me the door was open and that I could come in.

"You cannot believe what just happened-" I said waking toward the bedroom where I assumed she was.

I stopped as soon as I saw her, "oh hey Ginny." I said sweetly. "I didn't know you were here."

"Why wouldn't I be, silly?!" She smiled back. "I am after ALL Hermione's favoriteBEST-FRIEND! We wouldn't do ANYTHING without each other" She replied giving me the stank eye

'_What a bitch!' I thought to myself. _

I smiled innocently.

"What did you want to say, Kelly?" Hermione asked giving Ginny a weird look.

"Oh right. I can't say right now." I said trying to sound sad. I looked at Ginny and hoped she understood.

"Ohhhh, right!" She said nodding. "Hey Ginny, I would hate to kick you out, but could you leave. I mean could you go outside for a second. Well not really for a-"

"Hermione! I get I'll just leave I have to get home anyways." Ginny looked really sad and disappointed.

"Okay bye." Hermione said handing her, her stuff.

"I'll walk you out." I said trying to seem nice.

"That's okay, but no thanks." She said frowning at me.

"No I insist!" I said grabbing her hand.

Outside. Out of Hermione's earshot.

"Leave Hermione alone! I'm here new best friend BITCH!" And with that I pushed her and walked back inside shutting the door in her face.

"SOOOOO Hermione, Blaise asked me out!"

"Oh my god really!"

I nodded quickly up and down signaling my answer was a yes.

"What did you say? Tell me everything! Omg we have to get you ready!"

"Okay, well he said came over..." I started.

"We HAVE to get you ready, like NOW!" Hermione beamed.

"Yeah okay, but I don't know when we're going on the date?"

"Well let's find out!" Hermione exclaimed jumping out of her bed.

"Hermione?"

"Yes babe?"

"Uh nice panties!"

"Huh?" Hermione looked down and instead of blushing like she would she just wiggled her butt and went to her closet to find pants.

Aljae POV

"Tell her you love her!" Neville scolded.

"I will." I said laying Alex down for her nap.

Me, Neville and Draco had just got back from taking a walk with the babies. When we returned Kelly wasn't there so I just invited Neville in. Draco went home to his girlfriend.

Neville and I currently were arguing about what to do about the Kelly situation. He figured out I liked her and now he's trying to set us up.

"Okay you'll tell her when she walks through that door!" Neville replied.

As those words came out of Neville's mouth the door open.

I prayed that it wasn't Kelly.

"Hello anyone here?!" Kelly's voice sounded through the apartment.

"Oh hey Kelly!" Neville announced. "We're in the kitchen come join us." Neville continued.

I heard Kelly's footsteps walking toward us.

I turned to Neville, "you're out of luck my friend because I didn't agree to tell her-"

"Tell her what?" Kelly asked standing in front of us.

"Aljae has to tell you something!" Neville answered.

"Wait before you say something, I need you to take the kids for the night."

"Why? What's going on?" I asked curious.

"Well if you MUST know, I'm going on a date!" Kelly said blushing.

"WHAT!" Neville and I yelled.

"Yeah Blaise, asked me out."

"Well um I can't babysit; I'm going on a date too."

"You are?" Neville and Kelly asked.

"Yeah I'm going with uh, Ginny!"

"Oh, that's nice, but what's going to happen to the kids?"

"Well, I guess we can't go on the dates." I said trying to sound sad.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Kelly said smiling.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Sunday

Dedicated to DannyandLindsay23

Ron POV

"You ready, little man?"

"Daddy!" Andrew gurgled.

"Yes I'm daddy. Can you say luck?"

"Fuck?" Andrew asked unsure.

"Ronald Wesley! What are you teaching our son?!"

"Uh nothing, I was just. He said it!" I nervously answered.

"Dada sells out." Andrew giggled.

"Yes my baby boy, daddy is a sellout." Pansy said walking toward our son.

She picked him up and walked over to me. She planted a light kiss on my lips.

"Oh no you're not going to get away with only that." I whispered in her ear.

I took her head and pulled it toward mine. Before we could finish out kiss I felt someone hit me.

Then I heard Andrew's voice, "don't hurt momma!"

Pansy pulled away and laughed, "No honey, daddy's not hurting me."

"Daddy hurt!" Andrew yelled again.

"But, I wasn't hurting-"

"Oh it doesn't matter Ron, just grab his diaper bag and come on!" Pansy said walking out the front door.

I did what I was told and grabbed the diaper bag from the table, while I was doing so I noticed a small piece of paper sticking out of Pansy's diary which was on the coffee table.

I walked over to the diary and took the note out. I was shocked to say the least at what I saw on the paper.

Pansy

We can NOT continue this affair! You have Ron and I have Hermione. We were supposed to end it last week in person, but we all know how that turned out. So instead of trying to end it again in person I have decided to owl you instead. Please don't try to reason with me! I have made my decision.

-Draco

I took the note with me and walked out extremely angry.

Pansy was waiting outside for me, but I pretended not to notice her.

"Ron! Wait, slow down!"

I ignored her and walked faster toward Hermione's apartment. I arrived and knocked. She caught up to me before the door opened.

"Ron! Didn't you hear me?!"

I ignored her.

"I told you to slow down."

When the fuck was someone going to answer the door.

"Ron? Are you okay?"

The door opened then and I stepped inside. I ignored the person who answered the door and headed toward Hermione.

Pansy POV

"I set Andrew down to play with the other babies and walked over to Draco."

"Ron has been acting so weird lately!"

"How do you figure?" Draco asked sitting down.

I sat down also and began to explain his strange behavior.

"Oh well I'm pretty sure nothing's going on, go talk to him." Draco replied unconcerned.

I looked over at him talking to Hermione. They were in deep conversation about something that upset them both.

I looked back at Draco, "I would, but he's talking to your girlfriend."

"Come on Pansy I'll fix this." Draco headed toward them and I followed sheepishly.

"Hermione come here for a second, Pansy and red head here need to talk.

Hermione ignored him and whispered something in Ron's ear. He nodded and before I knew it Ron and Hermione were kissing.

Draco pulled Ron away from Hermione and punched him in his nose. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Oh you can do it, but I can't?" Ron asked wiping away the blood.

"Ron? What are you doing?" I asked tears in my eyes.

"Oh fuck you Pansy, I thought you were different. Well apparently I was wrong." He shouted making everyone turn toward us.

He started walking away from us. "I could say the same thing!" I yelled back. "You promised me you would never hurt me!" He stopped walking for a second, and turned around.

"I won't be home tonight!" And then he left.

Hermione stood there with tears in her eyes.

"You bitch!" I yelled. "You caused this!"

"Oh fuck you Pansy! You got what you deserved." Hermione back shouted at me.

"Hermione-" Draco tried.

"You too Draco, you deserve this! I want you and everyone else out if my house by the time I return!" Hermione yelled walking out the door.

Draco pushed the wall as she left.

What the fuck just happened?

Authors Note- Sorry it was so short. So I'm going to upload Luna and Neville's story tonight! So you guys want to know what's going on. Why everyone is breaking up? Well find out in the next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Monday

After lessons

Luna POV

"Uh hi Hannah" I said opening the door.

"Why are you here?" Hannah replied not even trying to hide her rudeness.

"What the fuck you mean bitch! I live here. The question is what YOU are doing here."

"Your little boyfriend invited me!"

"Oh hi Hannah!" Neville greeted coming into the room. "Come on in Han!"

Hannah pushed past me and walked over to Neville. I slammed the door and walked over to them.

"Okay then. Why don't we sit?" Hannah asked shooting me evil eyes.

I just shrugged and smirked, and then I purposely sat in Neville's lap.

"So why are you here?" I asked not really caring.

"Oh well I invited her."

"Why baby?" I asked softly.

"Oh well, Hannah's pregnant and, and it's mine." Neville replied.

"Excuse me?" I asked leaping off his lap.

"How-how could this happen." I asked backing away from my cheating boyfriend and the bitch he got pregnant.

"Uh we had sex, and now I'm 1 week pregnant." Hannah happily said.

"It was recently, well we were dating. You fucked the bitch while we were dating Neville."

"Bitch? Fuck you slut."

"You're calling me a mother-fucking slut when you fucked MY boyfriend!" I yelled.

"Yeah. I think that's correct." Hannah giggled turning from me.

I grabbed her ponytail and yanked it HARD!

"What the fuck do you think you're doing bitch!" She yelled turning around to face me.

She swung at me, but I ducked and slapped her instead.

"STOP!" Neville yelled. "Look Luna I'm sorry! I really am and I hope we can fix-"

"Nope, no! It's over." I said frowning. I turned to the door and walked out.

Neville POV

"You happy, Hannah?" I asked burying my face into my hands.

"Oh come on Nev baby." She said putting her hands on me.

"Get off of me; we had a deal and this-this you touching me isn't a part of it. I don't like you! I love Luna."

"Hey don't get mad at me."

"Bitch you're the one who's blackmailing me! You're not even pregnant, but no you had to hurt her."

"Neville, Neville." Hannah relived pacing. "You should have just told her your little secret!"

"Fuck you." I yelled punching in the wall.

I heard little baby cries and sighed. "I'm coming Lillian."

"Well you go to your baby and I'll leave, but I'm going by tomorrow so you can walk me to class, and make sure people see us together!"

I answered her by walking toward Lillian's room. When I got in the room I heard the front door slam and I turned to my baby girl.

"Hey baby." I tried being cheerful.

"Daddy!" She giggled; I could see tears stained on her cheeks.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Noise." She answered.

"Did the noise scare you?" I asked.

Lillian nodded. "Oh it's okay baby girl. Everything is okay."

ELSE WHERE:

"You stupid fool!" Master yelled shutting off the big screen.

"Master. Master- I didn't. It didn't" I stuttered softly.

"Shut up and fix it." He yelled whipping out his wand.

"But master."

"Shut up!" He pointed his wand at me.

"Don't let me hex you fool! FIX THIS! I want them all back together; not apart!"

"Yes sir." I answered choking back tears. "I'll do that right now.

I just realized this was REALLY short and I apologize guys, but I didn't really have much to say or write. I may have writers block; so please review or pm me with some good ideas and who knows maybe your idea will be in here; of course if your idea is in here then I will be dedicating the chapter to you! Anyways ILY guys! BYE!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Tuesday/change

The tension in the great hall was there.

Visible!

Tense!

Awkward!

Somehow all the people involved in the program had broken up and refused to talk to each other.

Dumbledore cleared his throat a third time and sat down; he stood up and cleared his throat once again.

"Uh, um how is the project going for everyone?"

No one spoke instead they filled their mouths and bellies with food.

"Okay, right. Okay then." Dumbledore said clapping his hands. "After your lessons I would like all of you to return with your babies, correction toddlers back to the great hall. Well that's all you are dismissed!" Dumbledore sat down and began to eat.

Kids everywhere got up and walked quickly and quietly to their lessons.

-Charms class with Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Ginny-

Hermione and Ginny arrived late. They had five kids to take care of between each other. Apparently Hermione had set up custody days with Draco; it went so well that Ginny decided to join in on the custody.

Both girls walked in and everyone turned toward them, the guys gawked at them and the girls looked shocked.

Hermione had straightened her hair and it flowed beautifully all the way to her back; she had a black hand-band to keep her hair from getting in her face. Ginny curled her hair and parted it in the middle.

Hermione had on pinkish blush that complimented her face, light pink lipstick and pink eye shadow. Ginny wore no makeup except red lipstick, but she still looked beautiful.

Ginny wore and oversized grey boyfriends tee with black skinny jeans and red flats to add a pop of color. Both girls' robes open displaying their outfit of choice. Hermione chose to wear a black dress with a scoop-neck, Sleeveless and coordinating yellow belt, she wore yellow flats to match the belt. Both girls' robes open displaying their outfit of choice.

"Girls I will have to take 5 points away from your house for tardiness, now please take your seats." Flitwick announced turning back to the board. Hermione and Ginny ushered their kids into the classroom.

Whilst looking for a seat both girls discovered that the two empty seat where with their ex's. Hermione always having a plan whispered something in Ginny's ear. Ginny smiled and took her seat next to Draco. Hermione sat down next to Blaise and the lesson continued without much of a problem.

-Muggle Studies with Harry, Unique, Kelly and Aljae-

Unique and Kelly had become good friends and stayed good friends with Aljae. So when she walked into muggle studies and she noticed her two best friends sitting alone. She was faced with a decision, sit with Unique or Aljae?

She decided to sit with Unique, making Harry sit with Aljae. She shot a sorry look to her best friend hoping he would understand, but he just shrugged and turned to the board in the front of the room. Dissatisfied Kelly tore a piece of paper from her journal scribbled on it and sent it to Aljae with her wand.

Meanwhile Unique watched and tried holding back tears while she thought about the boy who broke her heart. Well actually she kind of broke his, but he could have fought for her, told her not to leave him. He did none of those things.

"Unique!" Kelly asked, making Unique come out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She asked feeling something glide down her face.

"I asked if you were okay." Kelly softly asked.

It was then that Unique realized she couldn't do it; she couldn't hold back the tears. The millions memories she had with the guy she really loved had made her cry, not because she would miss them oh no it was because she realized she couldn't make any more memories with him again.

It became too much for Unique and she ran out the classroom without further explanation to anyone.

-Lunch with Neville, Luna, Ron and Pansy.

Ron barely ate anything and that was saying a lot. He played with his son and feed him too. Feeling someone watching him, she turned around and saw Pansy staring at him and their son.

Ron turned back around and put an apple slice in Andrew's mouth. Curiously he turned back around to see if Pansy was still looking at him.

"Looking for me?" A female's voice asked right next to him.

Ron didn't respond, instead he put another apple slice in Andrews mouth.

"I want to see my son."

Ron smiled and look down at Andrew in his lap, "Andrew, do you think cheating bitches should get a chance to see their children?"

Andrew giggled at his father and shook his head.

"You heard him? Get lost!" Ron didn't turn around as he heard the chair screeching against the floor and he didn't do anything when he heard Pansy took off in tears. No, he just fed his son another apple slice.

"LUNA!" Neville yelled chasing after his girlfriend, correction ex-girlfriend.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Luna yelled making a full stop to face him. "I want nothing to do with you, so just go back into the great hall to eat lunch with that bitch Hannah!"

Luna started walking again and Neville ran to catch up to her.

"Oh and if you left our daughter in the care of that whore, you better not let me find out because if I do trust me you won't like it!" Luna yelled not bothering to look at Neville.

"Can you stop, Luna?!" Neville asked finally catching up to her.

She stopped and faced him, "Neville take a walk in my shoes for a second. Would you be mad if I kissed your worst enemy? Would you be mad if things escalated and we slept together? And I definitely know you would be mad if he got me pregnant, oh and remember we are still dating. Just give me some space, okay Neville?"

Luna took off to her next class and Neville didn't follow her, instead he thought about what she said and realized he had to call the whole thing off, the secret he was keeping wasn't enough to make him want to lose her.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: One month later November 25th

Month four of Hermione's hidden pregnancy.

Nothing had changed. Everyone was still broken up, but they occasionally would talk. The babies had aged four years and now they are five years old.

Update on everyone

Hermione update-

Cried her-self to sleep almost every night. She was miserable! Because of the baby she had morning sickness, weird cravings, she ate everything in sight and she was getting fat! No one thankfully noticed and if they did she would just blame it on her breakup with Draco. Ron usually the jerk said nothing about Hermione getting fat; matter of fact he barely said anything after his breakup with Pansy.

Ron update-

Ron hasn't said much to anyone. He did his work, smiled politely and made small conversation when needed. Out of everyone included in the huge breakup it seemed that Ron and Pansy were the ones taking it the worst. The only other couples taking it almost as worse as them were Harry and Unique.

Unique update-

She is engaged. Engaged to Sam the guy her parents had set her up with. She started liking him more and more and eventually he grew on her. He proposed to her when he realized she was falling in love with him. Harry started going back out with Cho Chang and it got awkward when Harry and Unique slept together. No one, but Aljae had found out.

Aljae update-

Gave up on Kelly (not really) and started going out with Ginny. It's not working out and they have been going off and on throughout the last month. They are together now, but they are fighting every day, their fights are getting more violent and angrier by the minute. Luna came in to check up on them and thankfully stopped before they got into a throwing match.

Luna update-

Not much has changed with Luna. She still talks to Neville, but only when needed. But still hasn't talked to him about Hannah being pregnant. Luna has moved on, at least what's what Neville thinks. But really Luna spends most of her time with her daughter Lillian and doing homework, trying to forget about Neville.

Blaise update-

He and Kelly have been going steady for a month and half. Blaise had told Kelly to forget about Aljae's friendship, and he knows she did because she tries her best to please him. She gave it up to him on their third date, a few weeks ago. He spends more and more time with Kelly and her kids. He may be happy, but he's not HAPPY! He misses Ginny

Draco update-

Is much like Hermione devastated by the breakup, except he doesn't cry himself to sleep, he ignores his pain and has meaningless sex with countless whores. Each one increasing in their stupidity and willingness to get undressed for him than the last. But none of them even coming close to Hermione's love, that's why he decided he was going to give up on the girls and talk to Hermione.

Pansy update-

She's tired of pretending she's okay when she's not. Is determined to figure out why Ron suddenly dumped her and started treating her like ass. She and Draco have been investigating what was going on with Ron and Hermione. They ended up finding nothing and resolved to plan B.

Harry update-

Broke up with Cho Chang after he had sleep with Unique. She nodded as if she understands and as he knows she's fine! After his two breakups he slugs around like life isn't important. Neville has been with Harry trying to comfort him, and makes sure he doesn't do anything drastic.

Kelly update-

Has NOT stopped talking to Aljae, she just barely talks to him. Has Unique to comfort and Unique comforts her too. Her life is upside down and can't wait to go home. Has given up on being Hermione's only best friend. She has apologized to Ginny and they are just friends now.

Neville update-

Tries every single day to tell Luna, but keeps failing! Maybe tonight will be the night? Neville spends most of his days doing homework and taking care of Harry. Luna has Lillian most of the days so he's free just to lie around and do nothing. He is filled with emptiness.

Ginny update-

She blocks Kelly and Blaise going out every day. Kelly came to apologize to her about fucking with Blaise and for trying to steal Hermione her best friend! Ginny says she forgives her but really she doesn't. You know the old saying keep your best friends close, but your enemies closer! And that's exactly what Ginny is doing.

"Today's my doctor's appointment. Want to come?" Hermione asked Kelly softly trying to make sure Blaise didn't hear.

"Yeah sure let me grab my wand, stay here." Kelly responded. "Oh and Hermione can I bring Amy?"

"Yeah sure, but where is Alex?"

"She's with Aljae." Kelly disappeared and quickly returned back with her wand in her hand.

"Ginny coming?" Kelly asked holding onto Amy's hand tightly.

"Oh right. Ginny can't take it, she going out with Aljae!" Hermione stated smiling.

Kelly quickly wiped the frown that had appeared on her face, for reasons she didn't know.

The two girls talked as they walked to the hospital Kelly had referred Hermione to, Amy bounced right along in step with them.

+Doctors. Kelly's aunt, Lisa+

"Well Miss. Granger, it seems looks like your about four months along. Now would you like me to explain all your symptoms at your stage?"

Hermione nodded and squeezed Kelly's hand tighter.

"Okay. The acceptance of the pregnancy is easier for you at this point, but morning sickness, painfully swollen breasts and feet, and sciatica should still be a part of the second trimester. In the second trimester of pregnancy - months 4, 5, and 6 - your baby's fingers and toes are well-defined. His eyelids, eyebrows, eyelashes, nails, and hair are formed, and teeth and bones are becoming denser. Your baby can even suck his or her thumb, yawn, stretch, and make faces." Lisa paused giving Hermione a chance to take it all in. Hermione nodded for her to continue.

"The nervous system is starting to function at this point in the pregnancy. The reproductive organs and genitalia are now fully developed, and I will be able to give you an ultrasound and tell if you are having a boy or a girl. Your baby's heartbeat may now be audible through an instrument called a Doppler. By the end of the fourth month, your baby is about 6 inches long and weighs about 4 ounces. Lisa then showed Hermione and Kelly a picture of what a baby looked like at four months. Now Hermione, I'm going to have to give you an ultrasound."

"Okay that's fine, but how come, I'm not showing?" Hermione asked curiously after she had taken this all in.

"Everyone is different. And since this is your first pregnancy you shouldn't worry about not showing yet, but don't worry you should definitely start showing when your about six months." Lisa said answering Hermione's question.

"Now let's show you your baby." Lisa said prepping.

Lisa finished the ultrasound, the baby was healthy, but Hermione didn't want to know the sex yet. Lisa did more tests, and they soon finished.

"Okay, thank you." Hermione said stepping down off the bed once everything was done.

"Come on Hermione; let me take you out for lunch." Kelly said helping her down.

"Oh okay. But first Lisa could you get me all the information you just told me?"

Authors note- I did a lot of work and figured out to finish this story to its fullest I have to have 35 more chapters! Tell me what you think about that, having to read 35 more chapters by me. Oh and ILY you guys! Thanks, Kind Kelly! Oh and sorry for the short chapter I'm going to be posting another one tonight!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- Later that night about 11:00 pm.

Still November 25th

"Sssshhhhh. Pansy, stay quiet!" Draco hissed loudly:

"Oh really you're talking about me!" Pansy whispered.

"Just hurry up! We're late." Draco's footsteps echoed through the hall.

"This is the room!" Pansy whispered after they walked a few more moments.

Draco nodded as he opened the door.

FLASHBACK

2:00 pm after the doctor's appointment. HERMIONE

"Thanks for the lunch Kelly I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione waved goodbye and opened the door to an empty house. She sat down on the sofa in her common room and sighed.

"God I miss him." Hermione laid down on the sofa and closed her eyes. She woke up about 10 minute later when she heard tapping on her window. She rubbed her eyes and sat up looking around.

Hermione walked to the window and opened it sending the owl inside.

"Hey buddy. I haven't seen you before want a snack?" The owl responded by dropping the thing in his mouth and flying back out.

"Okay then." Hermione said to herself. She took up the note and opened.

-Hermione

I have something else to tell you meet me in Snape's empty class at 11:00 pm. It's really important!

-Ron

"Well that's weird." Hermione thought to herself. She didn't have much time to think about it because Draco suddenly opened the door with the twins.

"Mommy!" They both yelled then ran over to her.

"Hi babies." Hermione replied bending down to pick them both up.

"We're NOT babies' mommy. I'm five." Aubree countered.

"Hey I'm five too!" Brayden shouted.

"I'm putting you guys down now."

"No mommy!" Aubree whined.

"You didn't let me finish, I'm putting you guys down so we can get ice cream!" Hermione smiled.

The twins cheered as they begged their mother to put them down.

"Mommy? Is daddy going with us?" Brayden asked walking over to his dad.

"Ask him." Hermione silently said grabbing her daughter's hand.

Brayden looked at his father sadly, Hermione looked at him curiously and Aubree smiled at her parents.

"Yeah okay I'll come." Draco said grabbing his sweater. "Do you guys want yours?"

"No daddy." The twins answered. Draco grabbed it anyways.

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yes Dra- Malfoy?" Hermione replied.

Draco stared at her before turning to his kids. "Come on guys lets go."

Draco grabbed the twins' hands, but they let go and looked back at their mother.

"Mommy." They called to her.

Hermione smiled at her children and walked over to them.

"We're in the middle." They said positioning themselves in between their parents. Hermione locked the door not bothering to grab her sweater.

When they reached outside, the twins grabbed their parents and each other's hand. Draco on one side, Brayden, Aubree, and Hermione.

"ICE-CREAM! ICE-CREAM!" The twins sang as they skipped slightly ahead of their parents.

Meanwhile at Ron's apartment.

2:00 pm.

"Daddy an owl!" Andrew said pointing at the window.

Ron looked over at the window and saw the owl sitting on the window sill.

"I want to open it." Andrew called running to the window. Ron got up and walked over to his son.

"Go ahead buddy." Ron said knowing it was safe. Ron had read up a lot about babies, toddlers, and kids. And according to experts, small children should NOT lift weights heavier than 1 pound each.

Andrew struggled with the window, but finally got it open with a little help. The owl flew in and landed on Andrew's head.

Andrew giggled and the owl dropped a note on the floor. The owl flew off and Andrew frowned with disappointment.

"It's okay buddy, I'll get you ice-cream soon." Ron smiled picking up the note.

-Ron

I have something else to tell you meet me in Snape's empty class at 11:00 pm. It's really important

-Hermione

"Well that's weird." Ron thought to himself.

"Ice-cream now daddy?" Andrew asked interrupting Ron's thoughts.

"Yeah buddy. Let's go, want your sweater?" Ron asked his son.

Andrew nodded, "but I want to carry it myself."

Ron smiled and handed the sweater to his son.

"You want me to carry you or can you."

Andrew answered by wiggling his fingers and jumping up and down.

NOW

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione spoke up first.

"I told you it was them Mione." Ron said getting up to leave.

Draco pulled out his wand and did a quick spell.

Ron got to the door and yanked on it, it didn't bulge. He tried it again and again it didn't open.

"Ron, stop! Malfoy here put a spell on it."

"We just want to talk." Pansy tried.

Ignoring her Hermione pulled out her wand and brought it to the door before bringing it back down.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked staring at her.

"I've been so busy lately with the kids I forgot to study. I'm fucked! We have N.E.W.T's to take and I haven't been studying lately.

"Hermione focus!" Ron asked breaking Hermione's ramble.

Draco had suddenly moved closer to Hermione. He took her roughly and pulled her down onto the floor. He straddled her, pressing gently against her and leaned down to her lips.

"Hermione I don't know what you think I did, but I didn't do it. I love you and I always will." Draco whispered against her lips.

Hermione un-amused stared at him with a blank face. "You cheated on me with Pansy over there." Hermione pointed at Pansy who was in a heated shouting match.

"Pansy." Draco laughed. "Really Pansy. Oh come on Hermione, she's a total downgrade from you baby."

"I'm not your baby, Draco!" Hermione crossed her arms and frowned.

"Hermione listen to me! Do whatever you want, give me a truth spell or a love spell, do whatever it takes to show you I'm not lying."

"Fine!" Hermione uncrossed her arms and grabbed her wand; she surprised Draco by pushing him off her and getting on top.

Draco smiled as he moved hair away from her face; he gently grabbed her head and pulled her in for a kiss. Hermione pressed herself against him, as he deepened the kiss. Draco moved his arms to her back and wrapped them around her.

Hermione pulled away and pouted at him, she hadn't planned on kissing him it just made her seem weaker. So to make up for the kiss she got off him and pulled out her wand. Draco had a smirk on his face as he sat up. Hermione pointed her wand at him and muttered a spell.

To make sure the spell had worked she tested him.

"What is your full name?" Hermione asked.

"Draco Malfoy"

She asked four more basic questions before going into the serious ones.

"Do you really love me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Do you care what anyone says about our relationship?"

"No"

"Did you cheat on me with Pansy?"

"No"

"Did you cheat on me at all while we were dating?"

"No"

"Did you have sex with anyone while we were broken up?" Hermione asked waiting to know.

Draco paused probably not expecting that question. "Yes" he said sadly.

"It's okay Draco; we were broken up after all." Hermione replied even though it hurt her. Hermione took off the spell and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry Draco."

"For what?" He asked taking her hand into his.

"Kissing Ron." She frowned and sighed.

Draco's face blanked.

"Hermione I love you, and as long as you forgive me for having sex with those meaningless girls, I'll forgive you for kissing Ron."

Hermione smiled, "I don't deserve you Draco."

"I know." Draco responded before pulling her into a deep longing kiss.

Meanwhile- Ron and Pansy

Ron slammed Pansy against the door, and pulled her into a kiss.

"That fucking hurt Ronald!" Pansy shouted.

"Yeah, I'm trying to show you how much it hurt when I found out you cheated on me!" Ron yelled back.

Pansy smirked and slide from Ron's grip, "can I show you what you and Hermione did to hurt me?"

Ron didn't do anything and Pansy took that as a yes.

Pansy jumped on Ron and he quickly held her, he held her by her butt. He tried to move his hands, but Pansy stopped him. She crossed her legs around his waist and quickly lowered herself so that her head was on the floor.

She could feel him on her and she smiled, she took his hands from her butt and brought it to her boobs. Pansy left them on there and Ron squeezed them lightly.

Satisfied Pansy brought herself up and pressed herself against him and pressed him hastily. They pulled away out of breath.

"Sorry to interrupt, but that's NOT what happened Pansy." Hermione said holding hands with Draco.

Pansy got off Ron and turned to the new couple. "I see you guys worked things out."

"Gave him a truth spell, you should try the same."

Moments later things had been resolved and Ron and Pansy were back together. They left about 12:20 am toward their apartments.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31- Planning

November 26th

Day two of being five

Dedicated to dracomalfoyswifey

1:00 pm

"Draco we need to talk, like now." Hermione yelled from in their bathroom.

Draco sighed and set down his daughter on the floor. "I'll be right back, okay baby; I need to attend to mommy."

Aubree nodded and walked over to Brayden and their toys. "I wanna play Bray." Aubree called to her brother.

"Stop calling me that!" Brayden replied.

Draco smiled at his kids and walked into his bedroom.

"What Hermione?" Draco asked standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I'm..." Hermione paused. "Going over to Ginny's."

"Uh okay then I'll watch the kids." Draco turned and left the bathroom.

She went into the adjoined bedroom and sat on the bed. "Oh god." Hermione mumbled. "Why didn't I just tell him?" Hermione sighed and fixed herself up and headed over to Ginny's.

1:00 pm

"Ginny?!"

"What the fuck do you want, Blaise!" Ginny yelled scaring her kids.

"Keep your fucking voice down!" Blaise screamed back.

"Get the fuck out my house Blaise; find somewhere else to stay tonight."

"Ginny I just asked you one question; why in the hell can't you answer me!"

"Because it's none of your business! Who I date and who I-"

"Ginny don't you dare say it."

"Say what Blaise, FUCK?!"

"Ginny, shut the fuck up!"

"I fucked Aljae; his cock is bigger than yours-"

Blaise yelled and punched in the common room wall.

"Get out! Get out, now!" Ginny yelled pushing Blaise toward the door.

1:00 pm

"Oh you fucked her huh?!" Kelly yelled throwing Aljae's clothes into a bag.

"Yes I fucked Ginny. Why the hell do you care? You're going out with Blaise and I know for A FACT you fucked him too!"

"How do you know that?!" Kelly screamed angrily.

"He talks." Aljae shrugged.

Kelly frowned and sat down on the bed. "Who else did he tell?" Kelly softly said.

"Most of the guys."

"What happened to us Aljae?" Kelly asked turning to her best-friend.

Aljae answered by kissing her.

1:00 pm

"Luna talk to me, please!"

"What do I say Neville you just told me; you just told me that you were controlling our and our friend's relationships!"

"Luna please let me explain."

"Go ahead Neville humor me, explain to me how you left Hogwarts to set up a fucking laboratory with elves and a person that calls you master and most of all why, why'd you do it Neville?"

Neville sighed and sat down on the couch in their common room. "Is Lillian asleep?"

"Yes Neville now explain everything to me."

Luna nodded and stared as Neville explained why he set up the whole thing, "and you see Luna it doesn't matter that I did all of that it doesn't matter it didn't work. All the progress that our friends had on their relationship was on their account."

"So you're saying the break-ups and other stuff was their choice?" Luna asked softly.

Neville nodded, "Ethane explained that all to me yesterday."

1:00 pm

"Pansy wake up baby."

Pansy didn't wake up instead she groaned.

"Pansy please."

"Ron, please, please leave me alone. We just had sex like a few minutes ago, I need to rest."

"Okay fine, I'll take Andrew out to the park, but can you just look at me for a sec.

Pansy sighed and rolled over to face Ron. She gasped when she saw him.

Ron was on one knee and had Andrew next to him holding a 100 carat ring.

"Will you marry me Pansy?"

1:00 pm

"We had sex Unique!" Harry said closing their room door so Mathias couldn't hear them.

"It doesn't matter Harry. I'm getting married and what we did was a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake because you know you felt something and I know it!" Harry moved close to Unique and she backed up.

"I didn't feel anything Harry."

"Yes you did." He moved closer and Unique backed up,

"No I didn't, stop Harry!" Unique replied.

"Stop what." Harry backed up again.

"That, stop trying to seduce me, because it's not going to work."

"Really now, what if I kiss you softly on your neck or hit that spot you like so much?" Harry whispered in her ear.

Unique backed up once again, but this time her body fell on their bed.

1:50 pm

"Oh yes Harry! Please don't stop! Fuck... Yes fuck me harder." Unique moaned as Harry pumped into her.

"Oh yes Harry I'm about to-"

"Mommy?"

Unique quickly got of Harry and pulled the cover to her shoulders. "Yes honey."

"What are you and daddy doing?" Mathis asked.

"Uh, um... We aren't doing anything."

"But you were on top of daddy screaming." Mathis asked confused.

"We were wrestling baby." Unique answered.

"Why were you screaming though?"

"Because daddy was winning." Harry butt in.

1:50 pm

Hermione didn't go to Ginny's instead she stayed with her family.

"Okay guys it's time for a nap." Hermione said clapping her hands.

"No mommy." The twins called.

"Yes, because mommy wants a nap too, and so does daddy."

"Is that true daddy?" Brayden asked.

"Can I sleep with you mommy." Aubree asked crawling into Hermione's lap.

"You can, but wouldn't you rather sleep with me tonight?"

Aubree thought it over and nodded.

"Okay good girl now come on to bed."

Hermione and Draco had set the twins to bed and are in their own beds when suddenly Hermione blurts out she's pregnant.

"What?" Draco asked turning to her.

"I'm pregnant with your kid."

1:50 pm

"So all of us breaking up at almost the same time were a coincidence?" Luna asked slightly unsure.

"Yes, but I thought I was controlling us."

"Why are you telling me this Neville?"

"Because I want to get back together with you."

"Neville I didn't break up with because you tried to mess with our relationships, I broke up with you because you cheated on me and got Hannah pregnant."

"But that's the thing Luna, Hannah isn't really pregnant."

Luna stared at him confused and he explained further, "somehow Hannah found out that I was you know, and then she told me she wouldn't tell you IF I want along with her plan to hurt you."

"You're so dumb Neville!" Luna replied getting into bed.

They were quiet for a few moments, and them Luna said something that made Neville smile.

1:50 pm

"I love you Kelly." Aljae whispered as Kelly fell asleep.

"I love you too." She replied surprising him.

"I thought you were asleep." He asked her back.

"No, I was just thinking about what we just did and how we can't do it again."

"But you just said you loved me."

"Yeah I did, but I like Blaise and you're going out with Ginny." Kelly answered turning to him. "I'm sorry Aljae."

"It doesn't matter because just like Blaise said you're a big slut!"

Kelly flinched and got out the bed with the sheet around her. She grabbed her blue robe and put it on herself. "Trying to hurt me isn't going to do anything. You'll never get me Aljae no matter what you do or say. We're friends let's just that way." Kelly left their bedroom.

1:50 pm

"Mommy, are you and daddy getting a divorce?" Alessandra asked standing in the doorway of her parents' bedroom.

Ginny looked up at her daughter and smiled. "No honey, daddy and I are just fighting."

"But you told him to get out." Alessandra protested.

"Come here honey." Ginny said patting at a spot on the bed. "Almost forgot you brothers." Ginny said smiling at her daughter who had just made her way onto the bed.

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear?" Ginny said stroking her daughter's red hair.

"Never mind." Alessandra said, but Ginny could tell something was up.

1:50 pm

"Ron- I'm speechless... I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, Pansy Parkinson."

"Say yes mommy" Andrew chimed in.

Pansy smiled at her son, before casting a glare toward Ron.

"Andrew, mommy and I have to talk more about this, why don't you go watch TV." Ron said rubbing Andrew's dark red curls.

Andrew nodded and left his parents' bedroom to go to the common room.

"RONALD WEASLEY! What the fuck kind of shit did you just pull asshole?!" Pansy whispered yelled trying to make sure her son didn't hear them.

"I proposed. The fuck you mean, bitch?!"

"Okay wow, Ronald don't you dare call me a bitch, and who said I wanted to marry you."

"I don't understand you Pansy. You call me an asshole, but I can't call you a bitch? And I was trying to be romantic by proposing to you. Most girls would die for this."

"Ron, we have only been going out for a couple of months, it's not even a year yet. Just wait and propose to me when we are out of school." Pansy replied trying to reason with him.

"Yeah okay." Ron said walking out the bedroom.

Authors' note- I know, I know I'm sorry, but I've been SO busy with some stuff and writing my other story, that I forgot to update. So I quickly put this together so you guys wouldn't hate me or something. But see now I feel bad because it was kind of short, +frown+! Okay well then I'm going to have to write another chapter which will be posted by Tuesday, Thursday the latest. Sorry again guys! +kisses+! ILYG!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 33: Explaining through song

November 26th

Day three of being five

Author's note- I know I said I was going to update Tuesday or something, but I was really busy. I arrived in NewYork a couple days ago and I've been SO preoccupied that I couldn't update. I'm suppose to be going to Manhattan Thursday so I'm really excited about that. Anyways enough about me, lets get on with the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the songs I have edited and put into my story. I do not own HP and anything else associated in my story that belongs to another person other than me.

D&H

"How long have you known about this Hermione?" Draco replied angrily.

Hermione looked at him sheepishly. "A couple of months now..."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"Remember that we were broken up for a month and I don't know how you would've taken it?"

"I would have been happy a little shocked but happy!" Draco replied back.

"Draco I'm sorry, okay. I'm scared honestly! I'm 17 years old and I have a kid on the way! What about my future? And to make things worse I had the baby out of wedlock with a Slytherin! Oh god, how are my parents going to take this? How are YOUR parents going to take this?!"

"Hermione calm down. We can handle this." Draco tried comforting her.

"How Draco? By the time it is born I'll be 18, and just starting to work."

"Hermione you obviously aren't going to work. I'm going to take care of you and my baby."

"Draco, I have to independent! If or when you leave me I need to know how to work and take care of that kid by myself."

Draco took Hermione's hand and smiled, "you know what country song you like to listen to?"

Hermione stared at him blankly and Draco continued.

"With the girl saying something about a college guy waiting tables and bills need paying or something like that."

Hermione giggled and kissed Draco softly, "I think the song your referring to is Mine by Taylor Swift."

"Yeah that's it. Anyway's it's toward the end when he says something that can really apply here with us. I'm gonna sing it to you, but change a few parts to make it more personal."

Hermione smiled as Draco continued, "I remember how we felt sitting by the black lake. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a muggle man's smart daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine. Hold on, we'll make last. Hold on, I'll never turn back. I made a rebel of a muggle man's careful daughter. Hermione, you are the best thing that's ever been mine. (Hold on) do you believe me? (Hold on) we're gonna make it. (Hold on) you don't have to worry. (Hold on) I'll be there. For you!"

"Oh Draco! That's the sweetest thing you've EVER done for me!"

Hermione cried tears streaming down her face.

"You liked it?"

"I loved it Draco! How did you even- when did you have time to- to memorize the song. I don't listen to it that much."

"Wwwwwweeeeeelllllllllll." Draco stretched out.

"Omg Draco Malfoy do you like my muggle songs? Is the Slytherin king turning into a muggle lover?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ah come here my beautiful pregnant girlfriend." Draco said pulling Hermione on top of him.

"Mommy? Daddy?" A soft girl's voice called.

Hermione and Draco looked up and saw Aubree rubbing her eyes.

Hermione got off Draco and motioned for Aubree to join them. "Hey honey, what's up?"

"I couldn't sleep and then I heard daddy singing and you crying mommy. Did daddy hurt you mommy?"

"No Bree mommy is fine. Mommy was crying because she was happy." Hermione answered. Draco nodded his approval still laying on the bed. Hermione smacked him slightly on his chest.

Draco sat up and responded, "yeah, right. Mommy was crying because she's grateful for you and your brother."

"Really...?" Aubree asked gleeful.

"Yup! Now come give mommy and daddy a hug." Hermione took over.

R&P

"Ron wait."

Ron stopped at the door and turned to Pansy.

"We're cool, right?" She asked.

"Yeah Pansy. I mean you didn't just reject my heartfelt proposal." Ron stated.

"Ron listen to this, Hermione Granger got me into this stupid muggle music. This song kind of relates to us, but I'm gonna change it up a little to make it fit our situation."

Ron moved to sit next to Pansy as she started singing. "This is our love story. I meet you and look in your eyes. Time stands still and two hearts catch fire. Off we go on a wild broom ride. Up & down and around... Twisted all out our minds. And then your friends "she's a Slytherin slow it down" And then my friends "he's a Gryffindor back off" We couldn't be together. Cause it just seemed like history wasn't on our side, but this isn't ... Just another stupid wand spell. Together we'll make this work out. I know because our love is just too real. They'll be no end to our love story. Chapter two...

When we meet up again. Second time around, we're just doing a project. But the feelings still strong

And it's been too long to be trippin' like I ain't been missing I'm with the baby thinking this is me, in a coupe years. It might as well be you. We can make it like I wanted it to be. Just the two of us, back up on that broom again."

"Pansy... I didn't know you felt that way." Ron said smiling. "You really love me."

"Of course I do Ronald! I just don't want to settle down yet. I hope you can understand." Pansy asked hopefully.

"Pansy of course I understand, I love you! If I have to wait five years I'll wait. I'll just be happy I'm waiting for you."

Pansy leaned over to kiss Ron.

"And, I heard the part about you wanting kids. I can do that. We'll have a big family and you can stay home while I go out and bring the big bucks home."

"Ron it's a plan, but I'm not pushing 10 babies out of my vagina! Oh and reminding me of big bucks, where the fuck did you get that ring! That most of cost a fortune and no offense, but your family doesn't have that kind of money."

"They do now." Ron replied. "Mom wrote a muggle book about giving birth to six kids and the books flew off the shelves like that!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pansy scolded.

"I didn't want you to like me because I'm rich now."

"I would never. Do you want me to sing another song telling you that?" Pansy teased.

"No, no I'm good." Ron teased back.

"Ugh, jackass I'm a totally good singer!"

K&A

"What are you doing back here?" Aljae asked when he saw Kelly standing in the doorway.

"I just came to tell you a broke up with Blaise and while I was walking I found this cool dude."

"Does it look like I care? I mean you are a serious hoe! You break up with one guy and then instantly you gotta go looking for a new one!"

"Chill the fuck out Aljae! We aren't even together like that, he has a fiancé that goes here! I though I should tell you because you had sex and you said you loved me."

"Bitch it was a hit it and quit it. And as I recall you said I love you back."

"Aljae it was in the heat of the moment and as I RECALL I'm the one that left the bed! Look Aljae I know your upset, but bring your ego back down to earth. I don't hate you, but this song will probably make you think otherwise."

Kelly sat on the couch near their bed and began, "I'll wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face. And it will be because of you. But you'll still probably thinking about the sex we had. It wasn't that great for me. When you close your eyes and see my face. Hope it gives you hell. Hope it gives you hell. When you have sex with someone else and think you me. Hope it gives you hell. Hope it gives you hell. Now where's your ego gone to. And where's that mighty 'cock'. It never seemed so long. And truth be told I'll miss you And truth be told I'm not lying. Years from now you'll be thinking to yourself. Where'd it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on. And truth be told I miss you. And truth be told I'm not lying. But Hogwarts changed you, Hogwarts changed you. Yes it did. Hogwarts changed you, Hogwarts changed you. Yes it did. Now we'll never be so close love, cause of what you've did. And you can take back your memories. They're no good to me. And take all your lies. I can't look you in the eyes, but when you hear this song. I hope that it will give you hell. And when you realize I was right. I hope that it puts you through hell!"

"Uh what?" Aljae asked staring.

"Look I'll explain some of it, but you'll get the rest when the time comes. We aren't close anymore, but we are friends meaning you can call me whenever your sad or down about your parents, but that's also about it. Hogwarts changed you into this thing and I don't recognize you anymore... Well that's it... I'll see you later. I still love you though Aljae; it's just the time has come."

H&U

"So what does this mean for us?" Harry asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I'm getting married in December-"

"Wait what? Why so soon and when did you plan everything out?! It was suppose to be when you turn 20!"

"My mother and father did all of that, they moved up the date because of you, all I'm suppose to do is stay away from you and be a good bride. So basically I didn't do anything I'm suppose to." Unique replied.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't. Your not invited."

"Unique you know I love you right?"

"Yes Harry and I love you too, but I have to get over it." Unique got up to walk out of the room when Harry suddenly started singing way off tune!

"We were both 17 when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts: I'm sitting there on a chair in Hogwarts. See the lights, see the people, the headmaster. See you make your way down to me, and say, 'Hello,' Little did I know... That you were Unique you were a Slytherin beauty, but your daddy said, 'Stay away from Harry' And you were crying on the floor, begging me to go. But I said... I'll take you somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. I'll be the prince and you'll be my princess. It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'

We have sex, but keep it quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew, but baby close your eyes... escape your nightmare for a little while. 'Cause I was the boy who lived and you were the Slytherin beauty, but your daddy said, 'Stay away from him, your gonna marry someone else. But you were everything to me, I was begging you, 'Please don't go.' And I said... What if I take you somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. I'll be the prince and you'll be my princess. It's a Hogwarts love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.' I know they're trying to tell you how to feel. And I know this love is difficult but it's real. Don't be afraid, I can take you out of this mess. It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'

"Harry... I say no."

"But the song, it was suppose to be-"

"I know Harry I loved the song and I love you, but this isn't a love story this is real and in real life the love of your life isn't always suppose to be in your life... maybe that's what's happening with us."

"I can't let you go Unique."

"But you have to Harry."

B&G

(Little AN- I couldn't find a good song for them so I just chose that one... hope you like it.)

"Mommy! Someone is at the door." Alessandra yelled from the common room.

Ginny walked out her room with BJ on her leg. "Ok honey, I'll get it." Ginny lugged BJ to the door with her and gasped when she opened it.

"Blaise? What-"

"DADDY!" The joyful cries of five year olds interrupted Ginny.

"How are my favorite kids doing?" Blaise joked.

Jordan answered for everyone, "daddy since we are your favorites did you bring us presents?"

"Of course I did buddy. Now if you go in your rooms and stay there I'll bring you the gifts. I just need to talk to mommy for a second."

The triplets nodded and ran to their rooms

"What do you want Blaise?" Ginny asked stepping into the doorway.

"I wanna talk to you..."

"About what?" Ginny asked.

"Ehm. If I was your boyfriend... again, I'd never let you go. I can take you places you ain't never been before. Baby, give me another chance or you'll never ever know. I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow. Swag, swag, swag, on you. Chillin' by the black lake while we drink butter-beer. I don't know about you but I know about me. So say yes to me. I'd like to be everything you want and more. Hey Ginny, let me talk to you. If I was your boyfriend, never let you go. Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone. I can be the gentleman, you want. If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go. Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't

I could be the gentlemen, fly across the world. I don't wanna fight yeah, you probably don't know. Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow. Burr. Girlfriend, girlfriend, you should be my girlfriend. You should be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends. I'd like to be everything you want. Hey Ginny, let me talk to you. If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go.

Ginny smirked and stepped back, as if telling Blaise to come in. She smiled as he stepped forward, but she slammed the door right in his face.

She picked up her wand and soundproofed the whole house. She then locked the door with a spell and finally remembering her kids puffed up about 10 gifts for each of them.

"Kids!" Ginny called.

"Where's daddy?" BJ asked the first to come out.

"Uh, daddy had to leave. He said he's really sorry, but look at the gifts he got you..."

Authors note- So that's all... as you can see I didn't do Neville and Luna cause they are not needed yet. To the Neville and Luna fans, I'm sorry but they will come back! Anyways there is a next chapter so cheers for that. Go on read it... It's good! ;


	33. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

November 27th

Day four of being five

"Hey Hermione wait up!" Kelly called from down the hall.

Kelly was running down the hall toward Hermione and she was holding tightly onto her twin daughters.

Hermione stopped and turned toward her running friend.

"I need you to tell our teachers I'm in the nurse's office." Kelly stated slightly out of breathe.

"Oh are you okay?" Hermione asked worried.

"Yeah, no I'm fine it's the twins. I think they have the stomach flu or something."

"Oh okay don't worry, I'll tell the teachers, are you going to the nurse now?"

"No I have to excuse the twins from their 'classes'." Kelly replied.

"Where's Aljae isn't he around to help you?"

Kelly frowned before smiling, "I'm over him and Blaise. Even though me and Aljae had s-e-x." She looked at the twins seeing if they got what their mother had said.

Hermione stared at Kelly shocked.

"Yeah well that's a long story, I'm going-"

"Mommy I don't feel so good." Amy interrupted.

"Me either I think I want to throw up!" Alex cried.

"Oh no come on girls." Kelly took off. "Talk to you later, Hermione!" Kelly called down the hall.

"Ok then." Hermione giggled at her friend.

"Hey beautiful." A deep voice said wrapping his arms around her.

"Hello Draco." Hermione turned to kiss him on the lips.

"So when is the doctor's appointment?"

"In about 30 minutes. We better go if we are going to make it in time." Hermione replied.

"You talked with Dumbledore right?"

"Yes Draco. We will only miss one class so we are good."

"Okay come on then." Draco took Hermione's hand and gently pulled her.

"Wait I have to- never mind, come on."

+Doctor's+

"Okay, Miss. Granger, I'm Dr. Smith and I'm be your official doctor from now and until you give birth."

"Ohhhh what?" Draco asked. "Don't they have other people to do that?"

"I'm cool with him." Hermione replied eyeing the handsome doctor.

"Well I'm not." Draco protested.

"Draco calm down... remember I'm carrying YOUR baby." Hermione whispered in his ear trying to calm him down.

Draco nodded and kissed Hermione.

"Okay then." the doctor replied eyeing Draco. "Miss. Granger please take off your shirt."

"No, nope. She's not doing that! I won't allow it." Draco protested stepping in front of Hermione who was in the process of doing as the doctor said.

"Mr. Malfoy." The doctor tried.

"Draco! Sit down and let the doctor do what he's supposed to." Hermione scolded.

Draco reluctantly sat in a rear by chair and watched as his girlfriend exposed all her goodies. Well not ALL of it... she still had her bra on.

"Miss. Granger I'm going to ask you to lie down and breathe slowly.

After the appointment and classes

"Ehm." Hermione cleared her throat.

Draco looked up and sighed at the books in his girlfriend's hands. "What are those?"

"Books for baby names." Hermione stated finding her way on the couch next to Draco. "Remember the doctor said to start picking out baby names."

"Yes Hermione."

"Okay good the twins have been set down for a nap so let's begin."

Hermione picked up the first book and flipped past the intros and settled on the fourth page. She then grabbed her wand from the nearby table and puffed up a writing scroll.

"We want something respectable, but sassy! Long, but not too long. Has a nice ring to it, has a good nickname, not too common and not too complicated." Hermione said as she handed Draco a book.

"Of course we want the best for our baby." Draco replied extending his hand to touch the small baby bump. No one could see it yet because of the baggy robes and they were both thank you.

"We can't start looking yet Hermione Granger because you didn't want to know the baby's sex yet."

"Yes we can Draco Malfoy. Just look for unisex names or girl and boy names."

In nurse's office waiting

"Mommy l doesn't feel good." Alex grabbed her tummy.

"I know baby, but you have to wait until the nurse is available.

"Daddy!" Alex cheered she got of the chair and ran over to Aljae. Amy stayed asleep on her mother's lap.

Kelly rolled her eyes as Aljae actually proceed over to her.

"Look mommy! Daddy's here." Alex said holding onto her dad's hand.

"I see baby." Kelly replied trying to sound convincing.

"He isn't dead like you said." Amy said awake now.

"Mommy said what?" Aljae asked shocked.

"Hey babies why don't you go find the nurse."

They both ran off as if in a race.

"BE CAREFUL!" Kelly called after them.

"You said I was dead?" Aljae yelled.

"Don't yell Aljae. This is a 'hospital' people are trying to sleep." Kelly calmly replied.

"Fuck them. You told my daughters I was dead!"

"Uh." Kelly said pretending to think. "Yeah I think I did."

"Kelly, your testing me right now."

"Oh yeah. What the hell are you going to do about it?" Kelly yelled.

Aljae moved in one swift move and grabbed Kelly by the waist pulling her into a curtained bed, he put a soundproof and lock spell on the bed.

"Aljae let me out."

"No!" He commanded pushing her onto the bed. Kelly tried getting up, but he got on top of her and restricted her movement.

"Aljae get of me!"

"Hope this gives you hell." He said smirking.


End file.
